


Is This Real?

by Qwrites



Category: DreamSMP, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, KarlxQuackity, Minecraft - Fandom, QuackityHQ - Fandom, quackity - Fandom
Genre: Awesamdude - Freeform, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Jschlatt - Freeform, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Karl x Quackity, Karl x Sapnap - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity - Freeform, Quackity x Schlatt, Sam - Freeform, Schlatt - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, joke, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwrites/pseuds/Qwrites
Summary: Karl Jacobs and Sapnap have just been engaged and are happier than ever, while preparing for the wedding and building their new home for when they wed Karl starts to get closer to fellow smp member Quackity. As the excitement of their engagement starts to wear off Karl becomes lonely and sad but Quackity is there. He seems to always be there for Karl, and only for Karl.Read this slow burn love story between popular youtubers and twitch streamers QuackityHQ and Karl Jacobs (who you should follow and subscribe to) and see what happens.*NOTE* this obviously is a JOKE story that I'm writing for fun, this story was not written to offend or gross out ANYONE and there will be no sexual content throughout this story. The most they'll do is possibly hug and or kiss MAYBE once or twice THAT IS IT! THIS IS ALSO NOT ME SHIPPING THEM WEIRDLY or shipping them at all!! Again, it is just a joke made because of their acting in the SMP! I mean no harm in making this and will delete it if it makes any of them uncomfortable, but other than that I do hope you enjoy the read!
Relationships: Quackity & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Disclaimer

Just a little disclaimer before I post the story! if you didn't read the full description, this is all just a joke I'm making from Karl and Big Q's acting in the SMP. I mean no harm in making this and will delete it if it makes either of them uncomfortable. (Ive asked Karl on stream if he is okay with it and he said he was, I will ask Big Q and he is then I'll publish this.)PLEASE READ THE REST OR AT LEAST SCIM IT!

ALSO I in no way actually ship them in real life! Please know this is just about their MINECRAFT CHARACTERS! I do not want to make any of these cc's uncomfrotable!

This will also be written in third person, I don't think this is important but just in case. 

Please know that this is me making up most of this story, most of this will be improvised but I will use some scenes that have happened in their videos, but again mostly just made up to make it more of a story. Also to make it a bit longer and possibly more interesting. AGAIN mostly making this stuff up, please don't comment "ThiS nevEr happEnEd!" or "ThAtS Not How Karl or SapNap or Any OtHEr MembEr Acts!!!" because I'm improvising this story and the charcters so not everything is going to be real and I'm going to devolve the story more. Everything will be going off the events that have happened on their videos but again I'm making it up as well.

Also, please remember that this is all based on their Dream SMP characters, not them in real life.

Remember this all takes place after the election and I will try to include some of the major events but will not focus on them.

There will be no NO sexual content throughout this story. Do not comment or suggest that I put some in the story or you will be reported multiple times and muted.

They may hug and may possibly kiss throughout the story due to what I've seen with their acting and them fake kissing I'm thinking that it will be okay but I'll do my research first. If it is not then I will let ya'll know so please do not expect it!

This story will be a SLOW BURN! So please be patient! I feel it would be more interesting and that I could write more with a slow burn, but it will not be super slow, if that makes sense.

ALSO I do plan to upload as much as possible and will upload multiple chapters at a time! And please do not send me hate about my writing style or how the story is formed, if you don't like it then just don't read it, it is not that hard : D.

If you have any POSITIVE suggestions for the story please let me know I would love some feedback and to see what you guys would think is interesting :D!

Thank you guys for reading this so far let's get into the story now!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short start but just wanted to see what you guys think? Is it okay? Do you like the way its written or can I change something to make it better for you? Anything is accepted just be nice about it, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY please. I want to make it as interesting as I can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also, this story is also published on wattpad! just in case anyone is interested I don't know, I mainly write on there and am just figuring out how AO3 works sadly. Anyways thank you for choosing to read my book!

All though it all started as a joke Karl and Sapnap are officially engaged, and they couldn't be happier. Sapnap makes Karl feel so loved and protected, and Karl made Sapnap feel like a better person, it was almost a match made in heaven. They were just what they both needed. Karl wanted to wait to tell everyone in the SMP about our engagement, but he just couldn't hold it in. 

"ME AND SAPNAP ARE ENGAGED!" Karl screamed so the whole world could hear, which it did.

Everyone on the serve stared at him then started congratulating him and sapnap. They were surprised but not that surprised. After everyone congratulated the boys together, they decided to celebrate the newly engaged and have a party all night.

After a very fun night with all our friends me and sapnap went somewhere alone together.

"Tonight, was so fun Sap, everyone was so nice and supportive it's all making me so happy" Karl said while almost jumping and giggling with glee.

Sapnap was smiling down at Karl whom looked adorable jumping around rambling about their wedding plans.

"Karl it's been a long, exciting night, let's calm down and try to get some rest okay?" Sapnap suggested while laughing.

"I might be too excited to sleep but I will try. Goodnight Sap I'll see you tomorrow" Karl said to Sapnap while giving him a quick hug and running off

"Goodnight Karl!" Screamed Sapnap who then realized Karl was already too far gone to hear him but that was okay.

As Sapnap was heading to his house to sleep he realized he forgot to give Karl something, so he started heading towards Karl's place. Once he got there, he let himself in to find him passed out on his bed. As sapnap watched Karl sleep for a while he decided to leave his gift by Karl's head with a note attached to it. Sapnap smiled at Karl's sleeping body and left.

The next morning when Karl woke up, he found a note by his head.

"Karl, I forgot to give you this gift last night, but I wanted you to have it so I decided to leave it here with this note so you can be wearing it tomorrow when we see each other again :). I hope you had a good sleep. -Sapnap"

After reading the note Karl picked up the box next to the note and opened it. It was a ring. A beautiful golden band ring. As Karl put it on, he realized how perfectly the ring fit his finger. Astonished by the ring, Karl wondered how Sapnap knew his ring size. Karl thought maybe Sapnap was magic, or maybe he just asked one of the other SMP members. Either way Karl loved the ring and was so excited to go see Sapnap and show the ring off but before he left he remembered to get the ring he had gotten Sapnap that surprisingly matched the one Sapnap gave him. It was perfect, everything was just perfect, and it seemed that in this moment, nothing could go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for continuing to read this book! I do post regularly, at least once a week, sometimes a little slower if I get busy.
> 
> Im not too confident in this chapter, but I did something different to make it maybe more interesting. 
> 
> Again, please remember I am making most of this stuff up and although the story will follow along the lines of the SMP I will just improvise most of it.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading another chapter. Let me know what you think and how I could make it better or fix it! :)

Quackity POV

Karl just announced the engagement to the smp, and although Quackity was happy for Karl and Sapnap he couldn't help but feeling an empty feeling deep in his chest.

While everyone celebrated with the boys Quackity found himself sneaking away from the party. Something just didn't feel right and Quackity didn't want to ruin Karl's party.

As Quackity was walking down the prime path he saw a figure up ahead but couldn't make out who or what it was. As Quackity got closer he saw that it was Schlatt standing over the edge of the path looking down with a bottle of something in his hand.

Soon Quackity reached Schlatt and stood next to him.

"Why aren't you celebrating with Karl" Schlatt asked Quackity while taking a swig (drink) of the bottle in his hand.

"I'm just tired I guess" Quackity said while also looking down over the edge of the path.

In the night you couldn't see anything besides the dim light from the torches around them and the night sky. Looking over the edge of the path you wouldn't be able to tell what was there. Water or land, you'd never know until the sun started to rise.

Quackity decided to look up at the night sky. It seemed so beautiful, with all the stars shining brightly, and all the different shades of the night mixing together.

Then and there it all seemed so peaceful.

Quackity exhaled.

"What are you doing here Schlatt." Quackity said while turning to his friend and now president.

"Celebrating" Schlatt said while taking another drink from his bottle.

"Celebrating what" Quackity said still looking at Schlatt.

Schlatt sighed and turned to Quackity "Anything." He said then turning away from Quackity and walking away.

Confused Quackity just shook his head while laughing and started to walk away until he heard Schlatt call his name.

"Quackity," Schlatt said while raising his bottle "To us winning"

Quackity stared at Schlatt for a minute and raised his hand as though he was holding a bottle as well "To us winning" he said.

They both stared at each other for a while but soon both turned around and started walking away.

Quackity was heading back to the party but stopped when he saw Sapnap and Karl standing outside together talking. Although he couldn't hear them, he could tell they were both laughing happily together. Karl then hugged sapnap and run towards his house. He watched Sapnap watch Karl run away from him. He looked so happy. Quackity's weird chest feeling came back, he didn't understand what it was or why he kept feeling it when he saw them together, but he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"Maybe a night's sleep will help me feel better" Quackity whispered to himself while finally walking off to find somewhere to sleep.

It had been a long night but Quackity seemed to finally relax once his back hit his bed.

He signed in relief and shut his eyes. As he started to drift off to sleep, dreams started to fill his head. After a couple of minutes, he saw a figure start to form in front of him.

"Quackity" The figure kept saying.

"Quackity" It said again starting to sound like someone Quackity knew.

Quackity confused kept asking who the figure was but he got no answer. As he walked closer and closer the figure began to form into someone, he hadn't expected.

"Karl?" Quackity said while squinting his eyes in confusion. But as Quackity got closer to where Karl was, he saw another person there with him.

Quackity stopped there and watched the two people laugh and dance around happily together. He started to get closer to Karl and the other mysterious figure. Once he was close enough to make out the two of them, he was shocked to see that the other figure was himself.

He stood and watched as himself and Karl just danced together happily as if there was no one else in the world watching.

Still standing there he continued to watch. "What does this even mean" He thought to himself.

Suddenly the two figures stopped dancing and just stared at each other. After a while of just the staring he saw them slowly lean into each other.

Quackity started to freak out.

What was happening and why was he dreaming of this?

Before the two figures got too close Quackity woke up drenched in what was hopefully sweat.

Still freaking out Quackity sat up and stared at the what he thought was his wall.

Thinking "What the fuck was that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here! Awesome and thank you!   
> I enjoy writing a lot and like when people like my writing style!  
> I hope the story so far is easy to understand, I won't lie in some chapters it does it confusing but I will clear everything up if needed!  
> Now, hope you guys like the chapter! Make sure to leave comments if you have any suggestions or if you think I could possibly write something better!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Karl Pov:

It had been a couple days since the engagement party. Karl and sapnap were doing better than ever together. They even built where their wedding reception was going to happen and had tried to plan when they would have the wedding but they could never come up with anything.

After a long night hanging out with sapnap Karl woke up to someone knocking at his door. When he opened it, he saw his handsome fiancé holding flowers with a huge smile on his face.

"I brought you these flowers." Sapnap said while handing them to Karl

Karl couldn't help but blush while accepting the flowers.

"Thank you Sapnap" Karl said while hugging him.

Sapnap squeezed Karl "Anything for you" he said while letting go

"Let's go do something together" He said to which Karl's response was a "YES" and him grabbing Sapnaps hand and running out of the house.

"I'm in a greifing mood today, let's get Punz" Sapnap suggested

"Sure, why not" Karl responded.

As they both headed to Punz's house Karl asked

'What should we do to his house?"

"Hmm let me think" Sapnap said and after a minute responded "Lets burn it, not fully, but a good amount"

Karl thought that might be too much but just wanted sapnap to be happy, so he agreed.

When they got there Sapnap started right away. He went crazy, but Karl didn't stop him.

"I feel like I need to do something else to grief Punz." Sapnap said while thinking of what else to do

Karl watched him walk up to Punz's pets.

"Sapnap don't you think that might be too far?" Karl said trying to possibly stop Sapnap

"No" he replied while killing the animals.

Karl gasped and turned away from the scene. He saw BadBoyHalo, Awesamdude, and Antfrost all watching the scene as well. They had come to see what they were doing but regretted it.

Sapnap kept killing all the pets and soon went kill crazy.

He started attacking his friends as well.

Karl watched in fear as sapnap made his way to him

"W-what are you doing sap" Karl said while slowly backing away, but Sapnap didn't answer.

All Karl could see was fire in Sapnap's eyes. He tried to run away but Sapnap got to him to fast.

Without saying a word Sapnap killed Karl.

Karl was shocked. He couldn't believe what just happened. Heartbroken Karl didn't leave his house for days. He could not comprehend what happened or why Sapnap would kill him.

He couldn't stop thinking whether he should end the engagement or not.

After days spent in his house alone thinking he heard a knock at his door.

It was Quackity.

"I haven't seen you in days Karl are you okay?" He said to Karl who couldn't hold back his tears.

"No" he said with his voice cracking letting Quackity inside.

When they were both inside Quackity grabbed Karl into a hug and let him cry it out.

"It's okay Karl don't worry I'm here" Quackity said while trying to calm Karl down.

After a couple minutes Karl calmed down and explained everything that happened to Quackity.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Karl." Quackity said

'it's okay, I guess I'm just overwhelmed, I don't know what I'm going to do." Karl said but before he could continue, he heard another knock at his door.

Quackity and Karl looked at each other and Quackity got up to answer the door.

Quackity sighed

'Who is it?" Karl asked while trying to see who was outside his door.

Quackity opened the door wider to show a teary eyed Sapnap holding more flowers.

Quackity looked at Karl

"Do you want me to let him in?" he asked

"Yes" Karl said hesitantly, so he did.

Quackity opened the door for sapnap to enter and said goodbye to Karl, giving the couple a private space to talk.

Sapnap fell on his knees in front of Karl crying

"Karl I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry please Karl, I'll do anything, please forgive me." He cried to Karl who bent down and gave him a hug trying to calm him just like Quackity did for him.

Karl couldn't hold back his own tears.

Sapnap looked up to Karl and saw his tears

"Karl I'm so sorry I did this to.' He said while wiping the tears off of Karl's face and hugging him tightly.

"Please Karl I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. It was like my brain shut off. I'm so sorry for what I did." He said

Karl just sat there in Sapnap's arms thinking on what he should do.

"I just don't know what to do Sapnap. I don't even know if we should still be engaged." He whispered to sapnap

"Karl please I love you so much, and I am so sorry for my actions, please Karl forgive me ill do anything please." Sapnap said while staring into Karl's big glossy eyes.

Karl still couldn't think straight but seeing sapnap this hurt, hurt his own heart.

"Okay" Karl whispered to Sapnap

Sapnap's eyes gleamed with joy engulfing Karl in another hug

"Thank you, Karl thank you so much. I promise I won't do that ever again I love you." He said to Karl with obvious relief in his voice

"I love you too" Karl replied, just not as happily as Sapnap did.

Sapnap let go of Karl and gave him the flowers he brought over and the two talked for a few more hours about their wedding plans and who they'd invite.

Soon though, they both became tired and Sapnap left to his own house so Karl could have some space.

When Sapnap finally left Karl couldn't help but still feel hurt about what had happened, but he tried to ignore it.

He went to go lay down on his bed looking at the note Sapnap left him that one day.

Karl smiled at the paper and laid down on his bed falling in a deep and happy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this is a slow burn so just beware I guess.  
> Anyways thank you for still reading!  
> Hope you're liking it so far!  
> there are lots more chapters to come!!

Karls POV:

After the couple had made up last night Karl wanted to go hang out with Sapnap but today he was busy and Karl was bored, and with having nothing to do he tried thinking hard about how he could occupy his time.

He walked around his whole house and then decided to go outside.

News about possible new dream smp member pokimane had started spreading around, and when Karl heard this, he knew what he had to do.

After the genius idea came to Karl's mind, he ran to find Quackity.

"QUACKITY QUACKITY WAKE UP!" Karl said while shaking Quackity with every o8nce of muscle he had in his body.

'W-what" Quackity said confused.

"Karl/ What are you doing" he said while slowly rising from his bed.

"Quackity pokimane might join the smp we have to build something for her, come on Quackity we need to start now hurry!" Karl said excitedly while running around like a maniac.

*changes to Quackity pov*

Quackity still processing whatever Karl just said to him finally got up and tried to calm Karl down.

"Okay Karl okay chill out" He responded "What are we going to make her" he yawned.

'I have no idea, but it has to be so epic Quackity, it has to be mined blowing!" Karl said while pacing around and fidgeting with his hands.

Quackity watched as Karl paced around. He looked so serious, and after last nights incident he just wanted to help Karl as much as he could.

"Why don't we build her a home?" He suggested to Karl who then said

"YES YES, but we need something else to go with like a um...LIKE A WHOLE ISLAND JUST FOR HER!" Karl said while jumping up in excitement.

As Karl ran off to go get supplies and start this new project of theirs Quackity stood there and laughed. He thought Karl looked so cute getting all excited.

Quackity quickly caught himself

"Why am I thinking that." He said while shaking his head while heading over to help Karl.

When Quackity finally reached Karl, he saw him talking to Fundy.

"Hey Fundy." Quackity said while waving

"Hey Big Q, Karl said you guys were going to build an island for Pokimane and asked if I could help." He said back to Quackity

"Yes, okay Quackity so were going to start by building the foundation and just wing it from there. I don't know what exactly I want to build yet." Karl said

As all the boys started building the island BadBoyHalo joined them

"What are you muffins up to?" Bad said to them

"Were building an island for pokimane, help us" Karl said

"I'm a little busy I don't think I can right now" Bad responded and started to leave wishing them luck.

Just as Bad was leaving a genius idea struck Karl's head.

"WAIT Bad how much do I have to pay you to build a statue of pokimane?' Karl screamed before Bad got to far.

After discussing Bad's payment he started to build the statue.

The boys had so much fun together trying to come up with ideas of what to build and teasing Karl about being a simp for Pokimane.

"I'M NOT A SIMP STOP!" Karl kept screaming at them which just made them all laugh even harder. They didn't stop either, they kept going and making jokes.

They were all enjoying their time together and started to act out funny bits together.

After all the fun and games, they still needed to build the island and after many failed attempts on how they should decorate it Karl finally came up with yet another genius idea.

'We should make it a party island; No, we will make it a party island! With a dance floor and colorful decorations and seats for everyone and..." As Karl kept going on about what they were going to add to the island Quackity watched as he directed everything. He watched how he directed everyone and couldn't help but find it alluring. The way Karl too lead of the project was just so...

Quackity stopped himself again

"What the hell am I thinking" he thought to himself while furrowing his eyebrows.

Quackity had no idea why he kept getting these thoughts, but he knew they had to stop.

"Quackity" Karl said snapping him out of his daze

"Look at the dance floor I made!" Karl said very proudly

Quackity took a look "Wow Karl it looks awesome good job man!" Quackity said while giving Karl two high fives

'Thank you thank you; I know I'm such a genius you don't have to tell me." He said while walking away with confidence.

Quackity couldn't help but just stare, it was happening again, but he didn't stop himself this time. He thought about how attractive Karl was to him and how much he enjoyed their time together. He couldn't help it.

"Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out with this island, it turned out amazing" Karl said snapping Quackity out of his trance.

"Even if some of you cough cough Quackity didn't really do anything I apricate all the help!" Karl said

"Whatever I did so help Karl, I built this whole floor!" Quackity said back to Karl

"We all built the floor nimrod." Karl responded to which Quackity responded

'Still counts"

"Okay whatever, anyways thank you guys, I'm going to rest now. See you all tomorrow." Karl said while leaving the island.

Quackity said by to everyone and started heading to Karl's place, he wanted to spend more time with him.

When he reached his destination, he saw Karl.

"Karl!" he screamed to which Karl turned around and waved at him

"What's up Big Q" Karl said

"Nothing just wanted to hang out with you a little longer if that's okay." Quackity responded hoping for a good response but he didn't get one.

"SURPRISE" Sapnap screamed while jumping out of Karl's house engulfing him in a hug

Quackity stood there awkwardly as the couple laughed and hugged each other.

He was still upset about what Karl told him last night, but seeing how Karl was acting with Sapnap he figured that he forgave him.

"Maybe another time Q." Karl said while looking at Quackity still in Sapnap's arms.

Quackity stood there and felt a little ping in his chest. He didn't want to leave Karl alone with Sapnap, but its not his place to stop him from doing so.

"Alright sounds good man, it was good seeing you sapnap." He replied while walking away.

"Oh well" he thought to himself while heading somewhere, anywhere really.

He turned around one more time to see the couple heading inside Karl's house with their hands intertwined.

Quackity sighed and continued to walk away. Still upset and still confused on why he kept feeling these weird things, he figured he could just ignore them until they went away.

When he finally found somewhere to sleep, he just laid down on the bed. Thinking.

Thinking, or at least trying to think, of anything but Karl Jacobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :D, next chapter will be Karl I promise! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this far, and remember to let me know how you think I could better this story!

Quackity POV:

On his way out to get some food Quackity ran into an old friend.

"Hey Schlatt, long time no see" Quackity said to the man standing on top hill looking over the city before them. He went to stand next to Schlatt noticing yet another bottle in his hand.

Schlatt took a swig without responding to Quackity.

The two stood in silence for a while, just enjoying the view and the breeze.

"Have I ever told you how flat you are?" Schlatt said to Quackity.

"You're a flatty patty." He said before he left, taking one more sip from the bottle and throwing it on the ground.

Quackity didn't even have time to respond. He stood there shocked on what Schlatt just said.

How could he say that to him? And why did he say it.

Quackity became insecure of his rear end, he had cut back on working it out, but he didn't think it would've made such a notable difference.

Quackity was so sad over what Schlatt said to him, that he attempted to build multiple graves that said, "Flatty Patty", but he kept failing.

After many tries and much frustration Quackity finally gave up. He sat on the ground in front of the graves when someone touched his shoulder.

Quackity looked up to see Schlatt, no bottle this time.

"Your graves are shit" He said without even looking at Quackity.

Quackity sighed and looked down to the floor feeling like a failure.

"Come with me Quackity I have a surprise for you." Schlatt said while heading off.

Confused, Quackity got up quickly to follow him.

"I know I'm mean Quackity, but I felt as though you needed a "Thank You" from me, and instead of saying it directly I made this for you." Schlatt said revealing a lovely little restaurant.

"This is for you and me only. A date one might say" Schlatt said while looking at Quackity for approval, but Quackity was too astonished to notice.

He made his way to the doors of the restaurant and looked through the windows to see a table for two set up with beautiful decorations.

"wow" was all that Quackity could say. He would've never thought of Schlatt as the type of person to do something like this.

"So, you like it?" Schlatt said showing some insecurity in his building.

'Yes, it's amazing." Quackity said turning to Schlatt and smiling.

Schlatt smiled back at Quackity, took his hand, and lead him into the building.

He took them to the table which already had both their favorite meals on it, waiting to be eaten.

"How did you know Steak was my favorite?" Quackity said while poking the food.

"I remember everything you tell me." Schlatt replied.

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence until Quackity broke the silence.

"Why did you do this? Why for me?"

Schlatt suddenly stopped eating his food, wiped his mouth and stared at Quackity.

"You deserve it. That's why." He replied and continued to eat.

"But why this? You could've just given me diamonds and said, 'Good Job'." Quackity said back

Schlatt looked up again

"I like you Quackity. You're my partner in this presidency and you deserve to be treated well. So that's what I'm doing." Schlatt said

"You were the only one to believe in me and help me win. Also don't get this mistaken as just a dinner. This is a date." He finished and started to eat his food again.

A date?

Quackity thought he was just joking when he said that earlier. Guess he wasn't.

The two enjoyed the rest of their food together with light conversation here and there.

When they both were finally done Schlatt got up and took Quackity's hand, leading him on top of the same hill from earlier.

They stood together hand in hand looking over the city.

"This is ours." Schlatt said, looking at Quackity.

"It's ours" Quackity replied, looking back at Schlatt.

They stared into each other's eyes for minutes until Schlatt finally looked away.

"I hope you had a good time Quackity." He said while turning to Quackity and kissing his hands.

After that he said bye and left Quackity standing there, still in shock of all that's happened.

The day went from terrible to amazing in such a short time, and Quackity has never seen Schlatt act like that before. He liked it but didn't understand it.

When Schlatt kissed his hands, he felt butterflies. No one had ever treated him like that.

Quackity finally got home after that long and surprising day.

He laid down on his bed thinking of the dinner with Schlatt. It made him happy, and in that very moment he realized that Schlatt had woken something inside of him up.

A newfound liking for Schlatt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my book! Means a lot, hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> Remember to leave comment on how I could make it better, or leave suggestions!

Karl Pov:

After building the pokimane island Karl has found out that building is his new calling. That's all he wanted to do, so he built a karaoke stage so him and his friends could all have fun together.

He was so proud of his building skills that he also decided to expand the Prime Pathway to more parts of Manburg.

All was well that day and Karl went to visit his best creation yet, the Pokimane Island.

He went to check the cake and made sure everything was in order. The last thing he checked was the chest that held Pokimane's book.

After he checked everything else, he finally looked in the chest, but something was missing.

At first it didn't click in his brain but after a minute of thinking he realized the book was gone. His beloved Pokimane book was gone. Stolen maybe, but by who?

Karl immediately ran to find Sapnap.

"Sapnap! Sapnap!" Karl kept screaming while running around like a psycho.

Sapnap soon heard Karl's call and screamed back at him.

When Karl finally found sapnap he tried to explain what happened but every word he said just sounded like gibberish.

"Okay Karl. Can't understand you please calm down" Sapnap said to Karl while grabbing his shoulders to still his fiancé.

"Someone stole Pokimane's book Sapnap! Why would they take it, what did I do to anyone, why the Pokimane book why..." Sapnap stopped Karl before he could finish

"Okay deep breath" He said just trying to calm Karl down the best he could.

"Do you have any clue on who could've stolen the book?" Sapnap asked after Karl finally started breathing normally.

"No, I don't. I haven't done anything to anyone recently. Maybe we could just ask around? Someone must've saw or overheard something right?" Karl said still worried about his precious book.

So that's exactly what they did, they asked around till they came to a conclusion on who it was.

"We have to get him back and find that book." Sapnap said.

"Well maybe Tommy didn't really take it lets just wait and ask him when he's back" Karl said, he didn't want to do anything harsh to the kid, but he did need that book back and if Tommy did steal it their would-be issues.

"Alright that's fine. Hey, let's visit our Eiffel Tower and just relax for today okay?" Sapnap suggested to which Karl shook his head yes to.

When they got to their version of the Eiffel Tower, they noticed a random cow hanging out at one of their pillars.

"who's that" Sapnap said while getting closer to the cow, and when he was close enough, he realized it was Henry.

"It's Henry Karl, Tommy's most prize possession..." Sapnap said with an evil smirk on his face.

Sapnap put a leash on Henry and walked to Karl.

"hey what are you doing? Please don't do anything harsh, I don't want you to kill him" Karl said now worried about this cow.

"It'll be fine, let's just have some fun with him." Sapnap said heading off without Karl.

Karl didn't really approve of what sapnap was doing but he didn't want to make Sapnap upset by arguing over it, so he followed.

They walked around with Henry for a long time, just messing around with him, nothing harmful.

They took a break at a bridge and were just cracking jokes about this cow, but then Sapnap got too close to the edge.

"Okay Sapnap that was close maybe we should put him back now. Please" Karl said but Sapnap just kept laughing at the joke he made about five minutes ago.

"Come on Karl relax we're just having fun with henry" Sapnap said while stepping back, not realizing how close he was to the edge.

"SAPNAP" Karl yelled trying to help him, but Sapnap didn't fall. Henry did.

"Oh my god Sapnap henry fell hurry we have to get him back up." Karl said while nervously trying his best to get the cow back up to safety.

Sapnap and Karl both were just trying to get this poor cow back up to safety when all of the sudden he fell off the leash.

"NO!" Karl screamed watching as henry fell to his death, leaving nothing but leather and meat.

They stood there mouths wide open, staring at the scene the death happened at.

They simultaneously looked up at each other.

"What did you do Sapnap" Karl said in a whisper.

Sapnap just shook his head in disbelief.

They both just stood there, staring at each other, both wondering what would happen to them after Tommy found out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but a little more wholesome.   
> Also just informing that do not plan to write every single piece of lore from the SMP in this book!   
> Just major events.  
> Thank you for choosing to read my book!

When Tommy found out what had Happened to Henry he went on a rampage. He burnt down and grieved the Eiffel Tower with the help of Dream and tried to frame BadBoyHalo for it, which didn't work. Bad told Sapnap about what tommy and Dream were doing causing him to come to scene and evaluate what had happened. Soon a war broke out. Sapnap with Bad, Skeppy and Antfrost against Dream, Niachu, and Tommy, and later Technoblade.

Though Sapnap fought long and hard with help from friends, they lost. Tommy won, and now had Sapnaps fish Mars.

Karl POV:

Sapnap had been down bad since then and Karl had Definitely noticed, but Sapnap had isolated himself for a couple days, and Karl couldn't do much, so he left Sapnap alone and let him be by himself for a while.

Karl was relaxing in his house when he heard a knock at his door.

It was Sapnap. He looked bad.

"Hi" Sapnap said

"Hello" Karl said while gesturing for him to enter the house, and he did.

"How are you?" Karl asked while bringing him a drink.

"I'm...Better" He said while taking the drink

Karl sat down next to Sapnap and together they satin silence.

"I'm sorry" Sapnap said "I'm sorry for isolating myself. I should've at least told you what was going through my head." He said staring at the cup in his hands.

Karl just sat there staring at him.

"it was just a lot you know?" He said chuckling "I didn't even mean to kill the damn cow, but I couldn't explain myself to Tommy." He said pausing and taking a deep breath.

"He ruined our tower, he stole my fish, and I couldn't even beat him in a fight Karl." He said looking up at Karl who had still been staring at him.

Their eyes met and Sapnap couldn't help but smile.

"You're so amazing Karl. I don't know what I would be doing without you honestly." He said to which shocked Karl who didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you Sapnap..." Karl said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry for leaving you out of all of this" He said with a deep sigh 'I'm trying my best for you, I promise. I always will try my best for you Karl." Sapnap said

Karl being the emotional person he was started to tear up a little, which made Sapnap chuckle.

'Come here" Sapnap said while holding his arms out, signaling a hug. Karl hugged Sapnap and they stayed there for a while, just hugging.

"I love you Karl." Sapnap said

"I love you too" Karl said, and he meant it.

He fell for Sapnap more and more, even if they had their issues, he couldn't help but love the man, but this wasn't the only person he felt something for.

He just doesn't realize that yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading.  
> Hope you're liking it so far!  
> Also more character get introduced or get more book time in the future!

Quackity POV:

Today was a busy day for Quackity. It started out with helping Tubbo with his new dog army project 'Dogs on Drugs' aka D.O.D. and now he is going to give the new member of the Dream SMP a tour.

"So, this new guy name is...." He says while looking down at a piece of paper in his hand.

"AweSAMdude?"

"Hello" Quackity heard and jumped, a person who he has never seen was standing in front of him.

"I'm Sam, or Awesamdude" the stranger said while holding their hand out.

"Hello, my names Quackity or Big Q" Quackity responded while shaking Sam's hand.

Awesamdude started to look around his surroundings.

'What place is this Mr. Q?" he questioned

"This is the spawn trap that dream and them made, to you know, trap people at spawn but its broke." Quackity responded with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Oh." Sam said "Cool"

"How about we start the tour?" Quackity said to Sam

So, they did. Quackity showed Sam around the SMP and gave him information about most of the members, and Sam followed and listened to everything he said, asking occasional questions.

As they continued the tour Quackity noticed how attentive Sam was. He noticed how Sam walked with his hands behind his back and always stopped when he did, just following every move he made.

Little did Quackity know Sam was trying to figure Mr. Q out. Sam tried to get an understanding of him through the way he walked and talked, his body language, even the way he stood. Sam wanted to figure out the most he could about Mr. Q while he had the chance.

But soon the tour came to an end and the two found a spot to sit and talk for a little bit.

"So, Sam, what do you like to do?" Quackity said while sitting down and patting the seat next to him for Sam to sit.

"I like to build." Sam said sitting down carefully and gracefully next to Mr. Q.

"I like to build and test my limits every time I do" He continued

"Oh, that's cool, maybe one day you could teach me more about building, I'm not the best at it." Quackity said while laughing

Sam chuckled back replying "Maybe"

The two sat and talked for a while longer getting to know each other more. Sam laughed at every joke Quackity said and Quackity was mesmerized by all the builds Sam built. Sam described each one of them and exactly how he built them to Quackity.

Hours went by when finally, they decided to part ways.

"Thank you for the tour Mr. Q, but I believe I should build my house before nightfall" Sam said while giving Quackity another Handshake and waving bye.

Quackity really liked Sam and enjoyed the time they had spent together even if most of it was just the tour of the SMP. He had hoped they would talk to each other again soon.

As Quackity was heading off trying to find somewhere to sleep he was thinking about how much fun he had all today, but he started to miss a certain someone again.

'Man, I haven't seen Karl all day, I wonder what he's been up to. Maybe I should go see him?' Quackity thought but then shook his head at the thought.

He was still trying to figure out the weird feeling he's been getting and just wanted some much-needed alone time.

He soon found a bed and laid down, reminiscing on his day. Falling asleep slowly, drifting off into a dream. But tonight's dream wasn't about Karl.

"Hello Mr. Q" Quackity heard

'Hello Sam." Quackity replied while looking up to see a smiling Sam staring at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is going everywhere but yes this is still going to be a Karl and Quackity story, again though it is a slow burn, but Karl will be back soon with Quackity just wait ;D Anyways thank you for reading!  
> Also CW for abuse in this chapter! scroll to the bottom if you're not comfortable reading and there will be a simple summary for the chapter!

Quackity POV:

It's been a quiet day today, not much happening. Quackity and Sam planned to have a picnic today out by the ocean. Quackity was excited but anxious as well. He still hasn't talked to Karl or been around him and didn't plan on changing that any time soon. He just needed a break from everything, and that's what Sam was.

Quackity made his way to the ocean, making sure to leave early so he could set everything up before Sam came.

When he reached his destination, he found someone else standing there.

"Schlatt?" Quackity said confused

"Hello" Schlatt replied drinking out of the bottle that sat in his hand.

'What's up man" Quackity said trying to be friendly

"What's in your hand" Schlatt said as he pointed to the basket Quackity had been holding.

"oh um- I just was coming down here to have lunch you know. Just needed some peace and quiet." Quackity said trying his best to keep Sam out of all of this.

Schlatt laughed at Quackity.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he said

Quackity got nervous "W-what? Schlatt n-no, why would you say that?"

"DO YOU THINK IM DUMB?!" Schlatt screamed while throwing the bottle he had been holding down on the ground.

Quackity flinched as the bottle shattered against the sand.

"You think I wouldn't have found out about this little 'Date' you were going to have with that new guy huh?" Schlatt said while moving closer to Quackity. "Did you think you could hide this from me?" He continued

"N-no I just wanted to have lunch with a friend p-please Schlatt." Quackity said slowly moving back away from Schlatt with his hands up in defense.

"A friend? Are you still trying to lie to me?" Schlatt said still moving closer.

"No no please he's new, I just wanted him to feel comfortable with someone, so he wasn't alone" Quackity tried to explain

"That's not what he told me Quackity." Schlatt said grabbing Quackity's arm and pulling him closer.

"Do not lie to me ever again, or there will be consequences." Schlatt whispered in Quackity's ear then let go of his arm.

"Don't have lunch with this guy. Leave and ignore him, if I hear that you had talked to him, he will suffer." Schlatt said while fixing his shirt and walking away.

Quackity stood there, scared, wondering what had just happened.

Schlatt's words stuck in his head, he couldn't get Sam hurt.

Although Schlatt said he couldn't talk to Sam, Quackity still left him a note.

Something came up, I'm sorry for missing this awesome lunch : ), hope you had a good day, lets reschedule!

-love Mr. Q

He wondered if he should tell Sam about Schlatt or not but decided not to and just put the note down with the basket he had brought so Sam could at least have lunch.

Before he left the beach, Quackity made sure no one was around the area, hoping no one saw what just happened. After he finished, he left the beach, but he forgot to check one spot deep in the shadows where Sam had been the whole time.

As soon as Sam was sure Quackity was gone he went to read the note.

As he read it rage filled Sam's body.

How dare Schlatt talk to Mr. Q like that, how dare he touch him like that.

Sam crushed the note in his hand and threw it in the ocean.

"I swear I will free Quackity from Schlatt." Sam said while walking away planning on how he would help Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here from the CW here is what happened.
> 
> Quackity was going to go on a date with Sam, Schlatt found out and got jealous and threatened Quackity. Sam heard everything Schlatt said to Quackity and swore to help Quackity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not doing a Karl POV in a while, but here you go! Hope you like it! Hope everything isn't too confusing. Have a good day/night/afternoon! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Karl's POV:

Karl and Sapnap have been doing good, constantly going out together and doing most things together. They were almost inseparable. Everything was perfect. Karl was happy with Sapnap and couldn't wait till their wedding finally came.

They actually had another date planned for today, and Karl was getting ready.

As he was dressing up and doing what he needed to though a memory popped in his head.

"You know you look really good in that shirt Karl. The colors nice on you" Quackity said to Karl, turning his head to face Karl's

'Thanks, qauckmietser, your face looks good on you." Karl said while laughing and looking back at Quackity.

The two laid on the ground together laughing looking at the stars, trying to find constellations together.

"I love you man, you're one of my best friends." Karl said to Quackity once the laughter died down

'I love you too Karl" Quackity said smiling at Karl.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Quackity broke the silence.

"Hey first one to find a constellation gets to take the others armor." He said in excitement

"You're on" Karl replied while starting to franticly look for a constellation

"HAHA I FOUND ONE! YOU LOSE" He heard Quackity scream and laugh. As Karl inspected what Quackity was looking at, he realized he did in fact win and now he got to wear Karl's armor.

Karl smiled at his thoughts. That night had been such a good night. It was after Karl and Sapnaps big first fight they had, and Quackity had tried to help Karl as much as he needed.

Karl started to miss Quackity. He hadn't seen him in a while. Sometimes he saw him when he was out with Schlatt, but that was all.

'Maybe him and Schlatt hit it off?' 'maybe he doesn't have time for me anymore'

Karl thought but shook his head

"I'm sure Big Q is fine, just busy" he said out loud to himself as he finished dressing.

Then a knock came from his door

"Are you done yet?" Karl heard Sapnap say through the door, to which Karl then opened the door and opened his arms wide trying to show off his outfit

"Perfect takes a while, but what do you think" Karl said while doing a spin.

'Wow, you look hot" Sapnap said, while lightly grabbing Karl's arm and pulling him in for a hug

"I'm the luckiest man on earth." Sapnap whispered in Karl's ear then kissed his forehead

"Let's head out" Sapnap said while letting go and holding out his arm for Karl to grab, which Karl then did, and together they walked to their destination together, arm in arm.

Once they got there Karl was surprised.

Sapnap had decorated a gazebo just for him.

"Do you like it, it took a while to do, and I did my best, but I know it's not that good and..." Sapnap said rambling on and on until Karl finally stopped him

"I love it" Karl said "So much. I love it! This is so beautiful Sapnap wow." He said staring wide eyed at the place.

In the middle of the gazebo was a table filled with a bunch of sweets. Most of it seemed to be all of Karl's favorite sweet but there were some new ones too.

"You did this all for me?" Karl said while walking up the stairs to the table filled with treats.

"Yes" Sapnap said while walking behind Karl. "I got all your favorites, and some new ones that I thought you might like." He said while pointing towards the food.

Sapnap pulled out a chair for Karl to sit down on then their date had officially started.

They spent the night talking and laughing at each other's jokes while eating everything on the table. It wasn't until they started to see the sun come up in the sky that they decided to finally leave.

"Thank you again Sapnap, all the dates you've done have been just so fun and perfect. You're just perfect thank you" Karl said while giving a hug to Sapnap who just smiled.

"I love you Karl."

"I love you too Sapnap."

And that's how the date ended, and they went their separate ways.

As Karl walked home, he saw Quackity. He was their standing over a bridge looking at the sky.

Karl was happy, he hadn't seen Big Q in forever and wanted to talk to him.

"Quackity!" Karl said while running up to Quackity with open arms trying to get a hug from his friend, but Quackity didn't say anything back or open his arms to accept the hug and Karl noticed.

"Hey Quackity, did you not hear me?" Karl said when he got closer to him

"I heard you" Quackity said looking down "I've got to go Karl." He said trying to walk away but Karl stopped him.

"No, why are you leaving? Where have you been Quackity? I haven't seen you in days, I'm worried. I miss you man" Karl said with tears almost forming in his eyes, Quackity noticed them and looked away.

"Just leave me alone please Karl. I have to go sorry." He said continuing his walk away from Karl.

Devastated and confused Karl yelled "Fine then!" And huffed while walking towards his house.

He couldn't understand why Quackity was ignoring him and why he didn't want to talk to him.

What happened to them?

Karl laid down on his bed thinking about it all night.

Quackity didn't leave his mind once.

When morning hit Karl became determined to find out what happened between him and Quackity. No matter how long it would take, He would have his friend back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, not too confident on this one, but wanted to try something different. So, I hope you guys liked it!  
> Thanks for reading!!

Quackity POV:

Quackity woke up in a sweat. Another bad dream has struck him in his sleep. 4 nights in a row, all about Schlatt and him. Ever since that one-night Quackity has been scared, not knowing what to do and what not to do. He's been hanging around Schlatt as much as possible to please him. He didn't know what else to do and didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

Quackity sat up in his bed thinking but got interrupted by a bunch of different noises outside.

He hesitated to go outside but built up the courage and went for it.

And that's when he saw it.

It was all destroyed. The one thing Quackity had built and was proud of, destroyed.

Memories of how the building started ran through Quackity's mind.

News of Ninja visiting had been spread around. Tommy had been telling everyone to prepare and to be on their best behavior, and for Quackity that meant nothing.

"What should I do for Ninja...." Quackity said out-loud thinking when the best idea ever had hit him.

"A drug alley" he said and just started building somewhere he knew Tommy would take Ninja.

He built the alley then waited.

'Anyways Ninja I want you to meet my friend Quackity. He's in here I believe." Tommy said hesitantly while looking down the makeshift alley Quackity had built.

Quackity introduced himself then tried to sell Ninja drugs.

The Ninja Drug Alley way was destroyed.

It beauty had been torn down.

Tears started forming in Quackity's eyes.

He started looking around for someone, anyone to see if they knew who it did, but all he found was Schlatt who had been staring at it from afar.

Schlatt made eye contact with Quackity and motioned for him to walk over. So, he did.

When Quackity reached Schlatt he was hit with harsh words.

"Thank god that alley or whatever it was, was hideous."

A ping hit Quackity's chest.

"I built that, and now it's gone" Quackity said in a hushed tone.

Schlatt just laughed, which hurt Quackity more.

Even if Schlatt was bad to him, Quackity still cared about what he had to say.

They had been close friends before all of this, and Quackity's feelings are still there.

"Oh well. Just build it again." Schlatt said and then left.

Quackity stood there longer, just looking at it.

He took Schlatt's advice and tried to rebuild it, but it wasn't the same.

Nothing would be the same, and Quackity had started to get frustrated, and soon Quackity hit a breaking point. He needed someone, anyone, and he didn't know if that person would even want to talk to him anymore.

After all he had been avoiding them, but Quackity had to see them. He needed them more than anything right now. So, he went looking and ran into BadBoyHalo.

"Bad, have you seen Karl?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happening in this chapter, at a very fast pace, Hopefully not too bad. Trying new stuff, you know?
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed! And thank you for reading my story : )!!! Always makes me happy seeing some of you guys enjoying it!

Karl Pov:

Karl had woken up today exhausted. He had slept late due to Sapnap being well, Sapnap. But Sapnap was busy with random stuff today and Karl was just tired. He didn't feel like doing anything today, but he knew he needed to at least get out of his house, so he decided to go on a walk through the Dream SMP.

As Karl was on his walk many things distracted him. Like the bees he saw floating around, or the pretty flowers they were near, of the pretty llama he had passed a while back.

As Karl kept looking around at random objects or animals, he had found he ended up running into something.

"Ouch." Karl said while rubbing his head and looking up.

"Bad! Hey!" Karl then said realizing he had run into his friend

"Sorry about that Karl are you okay?" Bad replied with a worried look

"Yes, Bad thank you, sorry that was my fault. Those trees over there just looked so cool." Karl said looking at the tress yet again.

"Okay good I'm glad. How are you today?" Bad asked which them both into a deep conversation about their favorite flowers.

Soon though the conversation died down, and Karl wanted to head home, but as he started walking away Bad yelled his name.

"Karl waits I forgot to tell you something." Bad said running towards Karl, "Quackity has been looking for you, I don't know why but he's been asking everyone about you." Bad finished

"Few glad I remembered that before you left, anyways okay bye Karl!" Bad said

"Wait do you know where he is?" Karl asked Bad

"Yeah, last I heard he was on the beach on the east side."

"Thanks, bad!" Karl said while patting his friend on the back and running towards the east side beach.

"Bye Karl!" he heard bad scream as he was running.

Karl had meaning to find Big Q and talk about everything that's happened, but ever since he rejected his attempt at talking, he had felt off. He wanted his friend back but was too insecure and scared of the fact that his friend might've not wanted him back. But this was his chance, and when he finally reached is destination, he saw him sitting there on the sand.

Karl walked slowly towards Quackity.

Did he really have the courage to do this?

What if Quackity doesn't want to talk to him?

What if he just gets rejected again?

Karl shocks the insecurity from his head and sat down next to Big Q.

"What are you doing here Karl." Quackity said without looking at him.

"I wanted to see you. It's been so long Quackity..." Karl said in a hushed tone looking at Quackity for any sign that he wanted Karl to be there with him.

Quackity sighed and said "I know" while tilting his head down into his hands.

"I'm sorry" he said looking up to Karl, "I'm so sorry man." He said again looking away.

Karl saw hurt in Quackity face and felt a ping in his chest.

"It's okay, it really is. I just miss you man." Karl replied with a light smile tilting his head at Quackity.

Quackity laughed lightly and replied "I miss you too" while looking back at Karl.

They stared at each other for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, admiring what had been sitting in front of them both. Deep down they both had feeling for each other, but neither of them chooses to accept that feeling and move towards it.

After a what seemed like just seconds of them just sitting in silence and staring at each other Quackity started to feel his weird chest feeling and immediately tore his view away from him.

"I can't do this Karl." He said with pain in his voice and started to get up.

"I love you Karl." Quackity said before he just left, leaving Karl there on the beach alone and confused.

"Quackity wait please." Karl tried to scream at Quackity and go after him, but he had disappeared so fast that Karl missed his chance.

"What did he mean 'I can't do this' what can't he do?'

Karl thought to himself.

Still confused and hurt Karl just went home.

He just wanted to be alone tonight.

Quackity Pov:

After Quackity had left Karl he stopped at a random tree and tried to calm himself.

He missed his friend so much, but he couldn't stop the weird feeling he got when he was around him and it scared him.

What did it even mean, and why did it keep happening? And what happens if Schlatt find out Quackity saw Karl? What would he do?

Quackity stood at the tree thinking when he heard a voice. A familiar voice that he didn't want to hear.

"What are you doing here huh?" the figure said while taking a drink from the bottle in his hand.

Quackity froze, scared of what was about to happen.

"I needed a break, I went for a walk and got lost here." He replied

"Oh really?" The figure said and took the last sip from his bottle and threw it against a tree.

"Then why were you with that Karl kid on the beach?" The figure said getting close enough to Quackity to where he could finally face him.

Quackity looked up at the figure, a drunk Schlatt stood before him with anger in his eyes.

"Answer me, what were you doing with that kid on the beach?" he said with more anger in his voice than before.

"He tried to talk to, but I left him." Quackity said trying to seem confident.

Schlatt stood there staring into Quackity's eyes, trying to figure out if that was the truth or not, and after a while Schlatt finally eased up.

He wiped his shirt and said "Alright then Quackity. This time, your lie will be ignored." Schlatt said while clearing his throat.

"Watch yourself. He said then left.

Quackity watched as he left letting out a sigh of relief.

He was lucky this time.

Before Quackity finally heading to find somewhere to sleep he picked up the pieces from the bottle Schlatt had broken and thrown.

As he picked up the pieces one cut his hand.

"Ouch" he exclaimed.

It had been a small cut, but those seem to always hurt the most. He sucked on it for a minute and continued to get the rest of the glass and went to throw it away.

After everything was done Quackity finally went to find a place to sleep, but he heard something. 

"Psssstttt"

Quackity looked around from where the noise was coming from.

"Quackity pssssttt over here." The noise said

Quackity followed it to a tree.

"Up here" the person said.

Quackity looked up so see a smile he had missed.

"Sam?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay different type of chapter, more serious one. Honestly not feeling the best about this one due to the seriousness of it, so if you guys don't like these types of chapters please tell me, and I will delete and make new ones.
> 
> Also, I made that Harry Potter and Snape reference if anyone saw that lol.
> 
> CW: slight talk of abuse from previous chapter! Will write basic description at bottom if you do not want to read!

Special Sam POV:

"Quackity" Sam said jumping down with a smile

Sam had gone to hug Mr. Q, but he put his hands up almost in a defensive way.

Sam put his arms down and started thinking of what Schlatt had done to Quackity for him to act that way.

"What are you doing here Sam? It's too dark to be out." Mr. Q said.

"Well, I could say the same for you." Sam replied which made Mr. Q shut up.

Sam stared at Mr. Q for a while, it had been so long since they had last seen each other, but Mr. Q never looked back at Sam.

"Why aren't you looking at me." Sam asked

"What?" Mr. Q said caught off guard. He looked up at Sam.

"What happened that night on the beach Mr. Q." Sam blurted out

Mr. Q stood there, still as a board.

Sam kept staring at him waiting for an answer.

Mr. Q looked up at and said "Nothing happened. I don't even know what you are talking about."

Sam started to get upset. Why wouldn't Mr. Q just tell him what happened? Why did he try to hide it?

"Don't lie Mr. Q, I was there. I got there early for you. I heard and saw everything." Sam said almost screaming at Mr. Q.

Mr. Q still just stood there.

"Quackity I saw what happened you can't just hide it!" Sam screamed losing his patience.

"I saw what he did to you and I heard what he said dammit!" He kept screaming, but was cut off when he heard Mr. Q's small voice say,

"Then why didn't you stop it..."

Shocked, Sam stopped screaming and stared at Mr. Q who was looking at the floor.

"Why did you just watch then? Why are you getting upset at me when you did nothing to help?" Mr. Q said then looking up at Sam with anger in his eye.

"Huh Sam! What about that!" Mr. Q said raising his voice.

Sam was still shocked from Mr. Q calling him out, but he knew if he had intervened at any moment during that night, he might've caused more issues between Mr. Q and Schlatt.

"Mr. Q you need to understand, if I had gotten involved Schlatt could've hurt you more." Sam said

"I stayed silent for your own safety. I asked you about the situation at night in private for your safety." He continued.

Mr. Q still stared at him with a mad face.

"Please. Quackity, I want to help. Let me." Sam said reaching out to Mr. Q.

Mr. Q stared at Sam's hand.

"If he sees us together ever, he won't hesitate to do something bad to you." Mr. Q said looking up at Sam.

"He can't do anything to me, I promise. And I'll be here for you, and together we can put an end to this." Sam said still holding out his hand with a small yet comforting smile on his face.

Mr. Q slowly grabbed Sam's hand, pulling in for a hug, which Sam didn't expect but he gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Sam.," Mr. Q said while holding on to Sam.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you Mr. Q but I'm here now and will always be here." Sam said while holding Mr. Q back and rubbing his back.

"Always?" Quackity whispered

"Always" Sam replied while squeezing Mr. Q harder.

Though the two had just recently became friends, Sam did feel as though they were very close. From the beginning, Sam knew him, and Mr. Q would click, and he was right. Even if Schlatt did get in the way, Sam would do anything to help Mr. Q, even if that meant putting an end to Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you are from the CW here is what happened,
> 
> Sam confronted Quackity about what happened on the beach a couple of chapters ago, which caused an argument. Sam wanted Quackity to tell him what happened but Quackity refused and that upset Sam, which upset Quackity, but in the end Sam promised to always be there for Quackity.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been thinking I may try to stay away from SMP events that have happened. 
> 
> To explain better, I will still try to include MAJOR event, such as the festival, but more of the smaller event that have happened I do not think I will conclude due to the fact that this is supposed to be more about Quackity and Karls fake lives I'm writing about. 
> 
> Again another example, I don't know if I want to include all of what's happening in the SMP at the moment just because it is a lot, and I know some of it does involve Quackity, and again ill try to do major event like Mexican L'mamburg and its fall and maybe El rapids, but other than that I think I'm going to stray away from SMP events.
> 
> If you have any objection to this just comment! I would like you guys to enjoy this as much as possible, but if I do include more events then it will just take a little more time to upload so I can make sure I get all the right information!
> 
> Note though I most likely won't go in depths with the Events either unless they're smaller. EX: the whole Festival will happen soon in this book, but I won't be very specific about it. It will most likely be brief and be more about the aftermath than the actually event.   
> I do this because I do not want to alter the SMP events and if I do the aftermath of these events it is easier to write about them and to make them more based on Quackity and Karl!   
> So again just wanted to see what yawls thoughts are!  
> Thank you for reading this, and please let me know what you think!

Karl POV:

It has been around three days after everything that happened with Quackity that night. Karl was still very confused and hasn't told anyone about it. Lucky him, Sapnap had still been gone, and wasn't going to come back for another couple of hours, so Karl still had some more time to himself.

He sat down on his couch and sighed.

What even happened that night? Was it even real?

What did that 'I love you' even mean?

That was the biggest question on his mind.

Quackity and him obviously loved each other as friends, but this one felt different, and Karl couldn't explain why.

Karl had thought of nothing else for the past three days.

Knock knock

Karl turned his head to the door where he heard the knocking.

He contemplated opening it but the person on the other side continued to knock.

"I'm coming" He shouted while walking towards the door, and as he opened it hen saw...

"Karl hi!" Bad said smiling.

"Hey bad, what's up?" Karl said

"Well, I haven't seen or heard anything from you these past couple of days, so I wanted to check on you!" Bad said

"Oh! And I brought you some cookies! Just in case you were sad or something." Bad continued while handing Karl a small box filled with cookies that smelt like heaven.

"Bad, no way! You didn't have too all of this." Karl said while happily accepting the cookies.

"Thank you so much Bad! They smell so good!" he said with a huge smile.

"Yeah of course no problem! I'm glad you like them, me and Skeppy made them!" Bad said watching Karl scarf down as many cookies as he could.

"Please be careful, you might choke." Bad said nervously while trying to stop Karl from eating more.

"I'll be fine it's okay." Karl replied, but stopped so he could save dome for later.

"But seriously thank you Bad, for checking up on me and the cookies. Sorry for not being out just have a lot on my mind." Karl said with a slight chuckle and should shrug.

"No problem Karl! I'm always here if you need me." Bad said and then said goodbye to Karl and left.

Karl relaxed for a while and ate cookies till he heard yet another knock on his door.

He got up quickly and opened the door, built no one was there.

Karl shrugged and began to close the door when BOOM!

"KARL!" Sapnap screamed which made Karl scream and fall back.

"Oh no Karl I'm sorry I didn't think you'd get so scared." Sapnap said while rushing to a Karl laying on the floor.

"I think I'm dead" Karl said jokingly

"Damn, guess I need to get a new fiancé." Sapnap said jokingly as well, but it made Karl perk p.

"You better not!" Karl said to sapnap who just laughed and hugged Karl.

"I missed you" He said to Karl

"I missed you too" Karl replied while hugging back.

Sapnap had brought Karl some very pretty flowers which Karl almost started crying about but Sapnap helped him calm down.

They sat together, and Karl told Sapnap about his boring days at the house, bit never mentioned Quackity. And Sapnap told Karl about all the things he had been doing with George and Dream.

But as Sapnap was talking Karl started losing focus and started thinking again.

He loved Sapnap but just wasn't interested in his stories, and although he did miss Sapnap, Karl wished he was gone for a couple more days.

Sapnap continued his story and Karl still listened but couldn't get his mind off of Quackity.

All these questions were still on his mind, and no matter how hard he tried, Quackity wouldn't leave.

"Yeah so, we had lots of fun and are planning on maybe doing it again soon, if that's okay?" Sapnap asked snapping Karl back into realty.

'You can do whatever you want I promise." Karl responded

"You are the best Karl really." Sapnap said while giving his forehead a kiss.

"It is late though, so I will come visit you tomorrow and we can hang out okay? Love you!" Sapnap said while heading towards the door waiting for Karl's response.

Karl ran to Sapnap before he left and hugged him.

"Love you too." He said and let go of the hug

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He said with a smile which caused Sapnap to smile as well and give him another forehead kiss and a quick squeeze, and then Sapnap left.

Karl almost felt bad for not paying attention to his stories, but he couldn't help it. Quackity never left his mind that night, and he had another late night trying to figure out what it all meant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is an interesting chapter here.
> 
> I really like Schlatt and honestly feel like he has a good side to him even if he was always portrayed as the evil guy in the SMP, and I'm trying to show that good side here, but nothing lasts forever!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Quackity POV:

Quackity had woken up with a nervous feeling today. He woke up early in the morning had been staring at the ceiling for hours now. Today Schlatt had planned for them to go out together. Quackity didn't know why or where they would go but he couldn't say no.

He stayed in bed staring into nothing. Hours passed by, but he couldn't get himself up. He did not want to go out with Schlatt but knew if he didn't, bad things would happen.

Quackity heard a knock at the door.

"Quackity are you ready?" He heard what he assumed to be Schlatt say.

He sighed and got up.

When he reached the door, he stood there and took a deep breath before opening it to reveal a very nicely dressed Schlatt with flowers in hand.

"Hello." Schlatt said, "Here" he continued and handed Quackity the flowers.

"I got you blue ones, because they match that beanie you always wear. I didn't know your favorite color sorry." Schlatt said.

He seemed slightly nervous, which was not usual for him.

"Thank you, I like them a lot." Quackity responded then placed the flowers down on his bed.

"Good." Schlatt said while nervously looking at Quackity.

"Oh, um you look good." Quackity said

"Thank you. You look good too." Schlatt said back.

They both stared at each other for a while, Quackity noticed Schlatt didn't have a bottle in his hand today. Maybe he was finally sober.

"Where are we going today?" Quackity said to break the silence.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Today I was just wanted to take a walk with you. To talk." Schlatt replied and held his arm out for Quackity to take.

Quackity hesitated, but held Schlatt's arm, which made Schlatt's tense body ease up.

"I do want to apologize, I'm just nervous." Schlatt said in a shaky breath.

"Oh?" Quackity said

"I know," Schlatt said with a slight chuckle "It's not like me, but you just," he sighed "You just make me feel different." He finished and cleared his throat.

Quackity was confused. After all this man had done to him, he says this. It made no sense to Quackity, but he ignored it.

"Anyways I wanted to talk to you about something today. I want to throw a festival, and I want you to help me." Schlatt said looking at Quackity. "I talked to Tubbo and Fundy about all of this already actually and they're going to help me. I just wanted to involve you as well." He finished and stopped walking.

"Quackity, I know drunk me, and honestly regular me are not the best, and I regret a lot of things I have done and said to you while not sober, but it all comes from a place of love. I know that's hard to believe but it's true. I get so jealous when I see you with other people and that jealously takes over my head. Then I drink and well, then I do what I do." Schlatt said while looking down at the ground.

"I regret all of it. Every word and action I've said or done to you. I do really like you Quackity. I just have issues, and I promise I am trying to fix myself, just sometimes it gets too hard and I break." Schlatt continued saying.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm trying to change for you, and I realize what I've done is wrong. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I'm sure you wouldn't forgive me, but I am asking if we can try to move forward from all this. I'll be better I swear to you, I just need some time to get better, but I will get better. For you." Schlatt said looking back up at Quackity waiting for a response.

Quackity just stared at him. After all he's done, all the drunk harsh words he's said, all the mental abuse he has caused, all the fear he has brought into Quackity's life, Schlatt is asking to try to move on from it?

"Schlatt, you have caused me issues too. You have brought so much fear in my life, and I honestly don't think this would work." Quackity said trying to seem as confident as he could.

"I understand Quackity. All I'm asking for is another chance. I will be here to help you solve any issue I have caused; I will be better for you I promise. Just one more chance, that's all I need." Schlatt said with desperation in his voice.

Quackity had always had a liking for Schlatt since their first date, but after everything that happened, he had concealed those feelings. He knew Schlatt had been a good person deep down, but his niceness got overtaken by his drunk self.

Quackity kept thinking over what Schlatt had said.

They both stood together in silence for a long time. The sun had even begun to set. But after what seemed like an eternity Quackity spoke.

"Okay Schlatt."

Schlatt laughed with relief.

"Thank you Quackity." He said while grabbing Quackity and shoving him in his arms.

Quackity had been engulphed in Schlatt's hug, which was awkward for Quackity, but he still gave Schlatt a hug back.

"Thank you Quackity thank you. I will make up for everything I have done I promise." Schlatt said letting go of Quackity and looking at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you so much" He said one last time to which Quackity gave Schlatt a smile back.

They both linked arms again and started walking to where they were going to meet Tubbo and Fundy for the festival planning.

All four of them spent hours talking over what they were going to do and how they would decorate. They planned everything and gave out roles for everyone.

Tubbo would organize everything and prepare a speech, Fundy would prepare the venue and be security, and Schlatt said Quackity could do whatever he wanted. Which made Quackity happy because he had wanted to build a stripper pole.

As they finished up the meeting everyone but Schlatt and Quackity left.

Schlatt asked Quackity to stay with him for a while longer just so they could talk more, which they did.

They stayed together all night talking about funny memories they had or just random things that came out of their mouths.

It was a long but fun night, and when it was over Quackity started to think about Schlatt. He started to remember why he liked Schlatt in the first place anyways.

Maybe he did really mean all the things he had said. Maybe he would change.

Quackity laid in bed thinking all night.

Maybe Quackity could even see his friends again.

Maybe he could even see Karl again.

Quackity sighed, would Karl even want to see him again after their last interaction though?

And with Karl on his mind Quackity fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Everything seemed to be going good again, but how long would all of it last?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, halfway through this I got writer block but tried my best to finish it. I also had no idea how to end it. I tried to write 3 different endings, but I did not like any of them, so hopefully this isn't too bad. Though I did notice I've been ending every chapter with them falling asleep lately, but I'll start spicing the endings up again soon, again just having some writer's block.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy and that it wasn't too bad of a chapter, thank you for reading!

Karl POV:

News of Schlatt's' festival has been spread all over the SMP. Everyone was excited and eager for the day of the festival to arrive.

Karl being Karl asked Tubbo if he could help decorate for the festival, to which Tubbo said yes.

Karl and Tubbo had been up all morning making various booths and stands for the Festival.

They built a boxing ring, an ice rink, Karl even decided to build a kissing booth for himself in hopes of getting some action.

They both had lots of fun together building and planning little events that would happen during the festival, but after a while of building and decorating Tubbo decided it was good enough and left Karl to do any finishing touches he felt necessary.

So that's exactly what Karl did.

As he had been finishing up his decorations, he spotted Quackity in the distance.

He didn't know whether he should say hi or not, but he did anyways.

'Quackity" Karl screamed. "Quackity hey!" He screamed again while waving his arm and walking towards where Quackity stood.

"Karl! Hi" Quackity screamed back and started heading towards him as well, but as they were both heading towards each other Karl noticed Schlatt come up from behind Quackity and grab his arm.

Karl had still been too far away to hear what was happening, but Schlatt looked upset.

Schlatt looked up at Karl and gave him a dirty look before he pulled Quackity away.

Karl stood there confused.

He didn't know what he just witnessed and was concerned. He stood there staring at where Quackity and Schlatt had been, but a voice broke Karl from his trance like state.

"hey Karl, what are you looking at?" Someone said

Karl turned around to see his lovely fiancé

"Oh, nothing I just thought I saw something over there." He said lying to Sapnap with no guilt in his mind.

Sapnap looked in the direction Karl was staring.

"Looks like nothings over there." He said while shrugging.

"Anyways I came here to stop you from working. You've been here all morning and you need a break, it's almost night fall." Sapnap said while gently grabbing Karl's hand and holding it.

"Let's go okay?" Sapnap said to which Karl agreed and started to walk away with him.

But Karl couldn't help himself and he looked back at where they stood.

What was that all about? Why was Schlatt upset? Is Quackity going to be alright?

Questions kept flooding Karl's mind, but Sapnap kept distracting him from thinking.

Soon Karl stopped thinking about it and him and Sapnap spent time together talking about their days and the festival and soon Sapnap ended up falling asleep.

Karl smiled at Sapnaps sleeping body.

Karl yawned and laid with sapnap.

'What a good way to end a good day' Karl thought before falling into a deep sleep.

Quackity POV:

After Schlatt grabbed Quackity's arm and pulled him away from where the public could see them Schlatt started questioning him.

"What was that Quackity?" Schlatt said. He seemed upset and was breathing hard.

"Why were you so happy to see him huh?"

"Because he's my friend Schlatt." Quackity said

"Oh, just a friend? I don't believe that at all." Schlatt said while laughing and running his hands through his hair.

"Schlatt, he's just a friend and I haven't seen him in forever thanks to you." Quackity said out of anger but instantly regretted it.

Schlatt stopped moving.

"Is he really just a friend?" Schlatt asked without looking at Quackity.

Worry filled Quackity's body, but Schlatt just stood in place still.

"Yes." Quackity said quietly which caused Schlatt to sigh.

"God what am I doing." Schlatt said with his head in his hands.

Schlatt looked up at Quackity and without saying a word left him there alone.

Quackity was filled with relief. He stood in his place for a minute trying to relax.

"It's over now, you're fine" He said to himself.

He thought that was going to end badly due to what he said to Schlatt but was grateful that it didn't.

He then realized how late it had gotten and started heading towards his usual sleeping spot, and when he arrived, he found a note on the bed.

Hey Mr. Q! been a while, hoping to see you soon!

If you can, try to meet me at Tommy's old house so we can regroup and talk! I'll be there every night from 10-11!

Hope you are doing well and that I see you soon!

-Love, Sam

Quackity smiled at the note. Sam had been helping him with everything lately, but it had been a couple days since they saw each other due to Schlatt taking up most of Quackity's time recently.

Soon Quackity laid in his bed and stared at the walls.

These few months had been rough. Everything went bad very quickly, but it all had started to become okay again.

'Lets just hope it stays this way' He said to himself while laying.

He started thinking of the past. He thought back on all the good memories he had with all his old friends, and all the fun they used to do together. Times back then had been so good, and maybe one day it'll be like that again. 

Slowly, after thinking back on all his fun memories, Quackity fell into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! If you do or have any suggestions, you are always free to let me know! I hope this is still interesting, if its not PLEASE tell me. 
> 
> Anyways more Karl and Sapnap content, again slowburn between Karl and Q, so just wait for it to happen! It'll be soon I promise so to keep reading please...lol
> 
> Also hope you're hade or are having a good day/night and thank you for always reading!

Karl Pov:

"Hey Sap, did you get the bread?" Karl asked while packing a bag full of snacks and treats for his and Sapnaps date.

"Yes, I got it, did you get the cheese?" Sapnap asked back, to which Karl nodded and they both high fived.

"Looks like we are all set. Let's go!" Sapnap said grabbing Karl's arm and racing towards the door.

"Sapnap if you go any faster you will tear my arm off." Karl said laughing at his excited fiancé.

"Then you better speed up or me and your arm will go on this date instead." Sapnap replied laughing back and speeding up which caused Karl to have to run as well.

Sapnap dragged Karl to their date site since Karl refused to run for more than 5 minutes.

"Sapnap my arm! You're killing it!" Karl jokingly said to Sapnap who finally stopped letting an out of shape Karl rest.

"Thank god you stopped, I felt like I was dying." Karl said while panting.

"We need to run more then." Sapnap chuckled.

"If you make me run anymore, I will have to end this." Said Karl

"You wouldn't dare." Sapnap replied while trying to make a mean face.

"I so would!"

"You so wouldn't"

"Yes, I would Sapnap!"

The both of them kept bickering for what seemed like another 30 minutes before Sapnap finally stopped Karl.

"Fine Karl leave me then." Sapnap said while looking down at the ground pretending to be sad.

'Wait Sapnap no I didn't mean it." Karl said getting closer to Sapnap, but when he got close enough Sapnap jumped up at him and captured Karl in his arms.

'Sapnap let me go!" Karl screamed which ended up making sapnap squeeze him tighter.

"No." was all Sapnap said

"Pleaseeee Sap." Karl said trying to wiggle way out of Sapnaps arms, but it didn't work.

'Say you love me." Sapnap said

"I love you, so much, now let go of me." Karl replied again trying to wiggle free from Sapnaps grip.

"That was not convincing enough." Sapnap said chuckling at Karl's attempts to escape.

"Sapnap! I Love You So MUCH!" Karl said.

Sapnap finally loosened his grip and Karl was able to escape.

"Ha! I win." Karl said, but sapnap came close to him again which made Karl back up. Karl did not want to be trapped again.

"Okay Karl, okay" Sapnap said laughing, which lead to both of them laughing and hugging.

"Hey, we're really close to our picnic place, its right around this corner." Sapnap said as he put his arm around Karl's shoulders and leaned in on him. Karl wrapped his arm around Sapnaps waist and they both started walking to their destination.

When they got to their picnic place Sapnap placed all the items out for Karl.

"Thank you Sapnap." Karl said and sat down, patting the spot next to him so Sapnap could sit as well.

They sat down for hours talking and snacking, just having a good time. Karl had forgotten about the past event that have happened in the last few days, he finally had peace.

Karl and Sapnap were enjoying their time together. It's become rarer recently due to Sapnap being busy with Dream, Bad, and George, but Karl didn't mind.

But as they were enjoying themselves, they both heard a rustle in the trees that were around them.

"You hear that?" Sapnap said while standing up.

"Yeah, I did." Karl said also standing up and going behind Sapnap.

"Who's there" Sapnap yelled making sure to keep Karl behind in.

"It's just me."

Karl looked past Sapnaps shoulders to see a distraught Quackity standing in front of them.

"Quackity, you scared us man." Sapnap said letting his guard down. "What's up man."

Quackity stood still not answering Sapnap.

"I was um looking for Karl, but you guys are busy, I'll leave sorry for interrupting." Quackity said

"Wait Quackity what do you need?" Karl said stepping out from behind Sapnap.

"Nothing man it's okay. I'll catch you another time." Quackity said then left quickly.

"That was weird." Sapnap said, but Karl new something was up.

"I'm going after him." Karl said leaving Sapnap alone.

"Karl!" Sapnap yelled, but Karl ignored it. Something was wrong with Quackity and Karl needed to help him.

"Quackity!" Karl yelled with his hands around his mouth. "Quackity!" he yelled again.

Karl kept looking and yelling for Quackity in hopes of finding him, and as soon as he was going to give up, he saw Quackity leaning on a tree.

"Quackity! Thank goodness, I've been looking for you for forever! I was worried." Karl said with a relieved sigh, but as he got closer to the figure, he saw that it wasn't Quackity.

"It's not Quackity." The figure said, "Stay away from him Karl." The figure said stepping forward towards Karl, revealing himself to be Schlatt.

"Stay away from Quackity..." Schlatt said while grabbing Karl's shirt ruffly "Or else." He finished, then let go of Karl and walked away.

Karl stood there scared of what just happened. 

"Karl! Where are you!" Karl heard coming from far away. It sounded like Sapnap but Karl didn't care. All he cared about right now is why Schlatt wanted him away from Quackity, and why Schlatt wanted him away from him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally, kind of back on track with the books main story lol.
> 
> Also! Big things coming in the next couple of chapters ;) be prepared....
> 
> Anyways Hope you are all doing well and hope you are enjoying the book!

Quackity POV:

Quackity was sitting on his bed staring at his wall thinking like usual. It has been days since Quackity found Karl and Sapnap out there on their date together, days since he ran away. Seeing them together hurt Quackity in a way he didn't understand. He had seen his two friends together and happy, but something about this time just made Quackity feel different.

He felt pain.

Karl was all Quackity could think about these past days. He missed Karl. He missed everything that had to do with Karl. All the old jokes, the old talks, the old memories. Karl never left Quackity's mind.

These past couple of weeks had hit them both hard. They never talked, never joked, never made new memories. It was like their friendship ended, and it hurt both of them deeply.

Quackity felt like he had lost his best friend.

"his never would've happened if I had just talked to Karl about my feelings." Quackity thought out loud, sighing and putting his hands in his head.

He felt as though it was his fault their friendship went downhill. If he didn't leave that night of Karl and Sapnaps party, this whole Schlatt thing wouldn't have happened either.

Quackity blamed himself for everything.

"I can't even admit to myself that I feel something for him" He said out loud again.

He sat their thinking for longer. Thinking of everything that Karl did that made Quackity feel tingles in his chest.

Thinking of Karl's smile, his laugh, the way he gets mad, the way he overdramatizes everything, the way he jokes. Thinking of just Karl, and how much he had loved him.

"Fuck! Why did I never say anything? I should've just sucked it up and said something!" Quackity screamed at himself while standing up and throwing a pillow on the ground.

He was frustrated with himself.

Quackity wished he had figured his feelings out sooner or had never figured them out at all.

He sits back down on his bed and sighs.

'I couldn't do anything about it now, it would be too late' he thought to himself, but an idea pops in his head.

Quackity rushes to get a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing everything down.

Everything that has happened in these past weeks. Everything he had been feeling. Every thought he had of Karl was written down on this paper. From when Quackity first noticed his weird feeling, to his weird dream, to the feeling he got that night he found Karl and Sapnap on their date. He writes it all down and explains every last bit the best way he could.

All the frustration, all the pain, all the love was written down on this one note.

And when Quackity finished his note, took a deep breath. He finally felt at ease for the first time in days. He felt calm.

Everything was okay right now, and Quackity wanted it to stay this way, and in order for it to stay this way, he had to let go of his feelings for Karl. No matter how hard that would be, Quackity just had to do it.

He balled up his note, threw it to the ground and left his house.

What he needed now was a walk away from everything.

Karl POV:

Ever since that night Quackity had been on Karl's mind. That weird and confusing night. Karl had locked himself in his house since then. Ignoring Sapnap and his attempts to find out what had happened.

This had caused them issues. Sapnap started to give up on trying to help Karl, but Karl didn't care, and Sapnap saw that.

They argued every time Sapnap came by to try to get Karl out of his house. The constant fighting had been tiring for both of them, but Karl refused to say anything about what hes been feeling and Sapnap refused to give up.

"Karl, you need to tell me what's been happening. You've been acting different, and I deserve to know why." Sapnap said while pinching his nose in frustration.

"Sapnap leave it alone, nothing has been happening. I'm tired please leave me alone." Karl said trying to close the door on Sapnap, but sapnap stopped him.

"Karl. Please, I can't do this. All of this arguing, all these secrets. What happened to us." Sapnap said "Please Karl."

"if you can't do this anymore, then don't" Karl said and closed the door.

Karl sank to the floor. He could hear Sapnap sigh and leave his doorstep.

Karl sighed and put his head in his hands, with tears forming in his eyes. He had been such a mess lately and it has been ruing everything for him.

Karl himself couldn't even do this anymore. All this confusion he felt, all the pain locked deep inside him, it was exhausting.

All of this because of one person who had been avoiding him for months. A person who had kept leading him on, and then disappearing for days.

Karl thought on all the fun times he used to have with his friends. How happy and how good everything used to be. He missed that, but every time he thought about those memories one person always stuck out.

Quackity.

All this because of Quackity.

Karl laughed at himself.

He could've stopped all this so long ago, but why didn't he.

Deep down he knew why, but he could barely admit those feelings to himself. He knew why Quackity always stuck out in his mind, he's always known. He's just never known what that feeling he got with Quackity was.

Karl finally got up and stood in front of his door.

"If I do this, I'm risking everything I have right now with Sapnap." Karl said thinking out loud.

"But if I don't do this, I'll lose someone I've loved since I met them."

Karl stood there with his door on the handle thinking, and with a big deep breath, Karl opened the door and ran.

He ran as fast as he could to Quackity place.

Relief filled his body, as he screamed out into the night "I love Quackity!"

He ran and ran until he finally reached Quackity place.

He stopped right outside the door.

"Should I do this?" He said thinking over everything again, but Karl shook his head and went to knock on Quackity's door.

But when Karl went to knock the door opened slightly.

"Quackity?" Karl said trying to peek inside the house.

With no response, Karl slowly opened the door.

No one was here.

"Gosh darn it, I just ran here for nothing." Karl said while groaning and sitting on Quackity's bed, and as he was catching his breath Karl noticed something on the floor, so he picked it up.

"A note?" Karl thought out loud.

Without thinking Karl opened the note and started reading.

He read and read, shock and surprise filling his whole body. Karl's eyes began to widen the more he read, and his heart started to beat faster and faster.

Quackity wrote about everything in this note. Everything that has happened these past months, everything he had been feeling. He even wrote about how he felt for Karl, but as Karl reached the end his heart almost dropped.

Karl dropped the note to the floor and ran out of the house as fast as he could.

He had to find Quackity, and he had to find him now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think? Did you like it?
> 
> I hope you did!
> 
> More exciting chapters to come, well maybe not exciting but more interesting I guess you could say. I'm going to write about the festival soon, so look forward to that!

Karl POV:

Karl had been looking for Quackity for hours now, and the sun had started to disappear. He became afraid of what Quackity would do if Karl didn't find him now.

Karl stopped at a tree to take a breather, and as he's resting, he hears noise come from somewhere around him.

"Hello?" Karl said nervously.

It had been darker out and Karl couldn't see what was making the noise.

"Hello!" He said louder and more confidently this time and walked away from the tree trying to look for what was making the noise.

He heard a crunch of leaf from his right side and walked over to see what it was.

"A bunny." He said and chuckled shoeing the bunny away and sat down by a tree.

"What am I even doing" He said to himself and put his head in his hands. He stayed like this for a while and soon started to doze (fall asleep) off.

"Karl?"

"Karl!"

Karl woke up a little confused.

It took him a minute to remember what he had been doing, and that there was someone in front of him.

"Shoot sorry I must've fallen asleep here." He said rubbing his head. Karl still hadn't looked at who woke him up, but when he finally looked at the person his breath stopped.

Quackity was standing right there. Right in front of Karl, staring back at him.

"Quackity."

"Karl."

"I-I have been looking for you, for so long." Karl said with a shaky breath.

"Maybe I should've fallen asleep on a tree a long time ago." Karl said with a slight laugh from the nervousness, but Quackity just kept staring.

"Why were you looking for me" Quackity said

"I um, I just wanted to talk." He responded and started rubbing his arm.

"It's been a while you know, since you've talked to me." Karl finished and looked at the floor and chuckled.

"Why did you even stop talking to me in the first place." He said looking back up to Quackity.

"You stopped talking to me Karl." Quackity said

Karl stood there dumbfound "Are you serious?" He said, "I stopped talking to you, now that's funny." Karl said with anger rising in him. He was so tired and couldn't control his emotions well enough.

"Why's that funny?" Quackity asked with the same amount of attitude that Karl gave him.

"How is it not? You're blaming this on me? I have done nothing but chase you around all these months, and every time you ignore me." Karl spat at Quackity who was a little taken back.

"You're so full of shit Karl. You haven't tried to talk to me or hang out or do anything with me!" Quackity said back.

Both of them started to let anger take control of all their other emotions. Both had been exhausted from all these months of being separated.

"No Quackity I have been chasing you! All the damn time! You always run from me, it's you that's been running away from me. Not the other way around, and even if you did try to talk to me you always left abruptly. You always left me." Karl said, "So don't point finger at me Quackity." He finished and tears began to fall from, his face.

Quackity just stood there listening to Karl's screams.

"I'm so tired of all of this Quackity. I'm tired of chasing you, I can't do this anymore." Karl said while putting his hand on his head. "I just miss my best friend. I miss you so much." He continued with his hand still on his forehead.

"I just don't understa- "Karl began to say but was stopped when Quackity gently but eagerly grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Karl had no idea what was happening, but he kissed Quackity back anyways, but they both stopped when Quackity pulled away.

"W-why did you do that." Karl said very shocked on what just happened. He just stared in Quackity's hungry eyes waiting for an answer.

"Why didn't you pull away?" Quackity asked and made Karl blush and look away.

Quackity's hand had still been placed on Karl's neck, but in all honestly, Karl didn't mind.

Quackity chuckled "Fuck. Is this real?" He said waiting for Karl to answer.

"Is what real?" Karl responded confused, looking back at Quackity.

Quackity bit his lip and looked down and snickered, then looked back up at Karl.

"This" He said and pulled Karl in for another kiss, which caught Karl off guard but he immediately kissed Quackity back and put his hands around Quackity's and pulled their bodies closer together.

It was a long hungry yet passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end, but Karl pulled away.

They were both breathing heavy.

"Why did you stop?" Quackity asked Karl in between breaths.

"I can't do this Quackity. I'm sorry, but what about Sapnap?" Karl said sadly and looked up at Quackity who had looked hurt.

"Sapnap." Quackity said almost annoyed. A tear went down Quackity's face, "Of course." He said quietly letting go of Karl and walking away, leaving Karl there alone.

Karl had realized what he had done, and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Quackity wait!" Karl tried to scream but he choked on his tears.

"Quackity." He yelled again, but Quackity didn't stop, and soon he disappeared.

Karl stood there crying.

"What did I do." He said quietly and fell on his knees.

"What did I do." He said again in between cries.

He knew he loved Quackity, but a part of him still loved Sapnap, and when Quackity kissed him, he started thinking about how Sapnap would feel if he found out, and as much as he wanted to be with Quackity, Karl couldn't hurt Sapnap like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please read the next chapter, its important and I would appreciate if you did! :)


	21. important update

Please read: 

This is just a quick little note, I'm not very comfortable with writing about them getting intimate or anything, so I do keep it on the simpler side, but I do not want to make any of these cc's uncomfortable in real life! Please remember this is just a fan fiction about their Minecraft characters! Not really their real self's per se.

Again, I just am afraid of making them uncomfortable, and sometimes I'm afraid if they read this they'd be upset.

I'm honestly just writing this because I had watched one of my favorite CC's talk about how fanfictions used to cause slight issues in friendships, and that is very much what I DON'T want.

So just reminding everyone it's the block game characters. Not them, and if any of them honestly ever see this I am so sorry, please do not take if offensively because that is not what I have intended when writing this!

But if they do, or maybe they think it's weird I honestly will stop.

I very much like all the people I have included in this story, they all are very much some of my favorite CC's.

This is kind of intended for how I wrote Schlatt as well. I don't want to offend him in real life because I made him a drunk abuser in this story.

So, this was the note. Just a little rant I guess, and a reminder.

I don't care if you guys share the story or anything, I just don't want to offend anyone, and hopefully I haven't, but if you ever hear a cc talk about this book negatively please let me know.

(This is also not me saying my book will ever reach a cc, but just in case)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Hello, hope you like this chapter! It was a little shorter but theres a reason for that.
> 
> Second, there are "I love yous" in this part, and they were friendly I love yous, not romantically. No romance anymore between the two who say it, I mean there never really was but I had hinted at it in the beginning of the book.
> 
> ANYWAYS hope you guys enjoy, and the festival chapter will be soon!

Quackity POV:

Quackity has isolated himself from the world. Ever since that night with Karl, he refused to leave his home.

His heart ached worse than it has ever before, and he spent his days crying.

Today was the same as every other day before. Quackity was laying on his bed with tear filled eyes, just staring at the wall, thinking of what could've been.

"It's hard to see you like this you know." Someone said, which cause Quackity to jump up and pull out a knife from under his bed. He turned around and pointed it to the person who was speaking.

His eyes were still blurry from the tears, but once they cleared up, he saw Sam standing there.

"S-Sam" Quackity said with a sniffle

Sam looked down at the knife in Quackity's hand and lowered it.

"Sorry to scare you Mr. Q." He spoke

"What are you doing here?" Quackity asked

"To check on you. I have been for the past few days now, but I didn't want to intrude." Sam replied, "But it's just too much to bear. Seeing you like this is too much to bear."

Quackity just stared at Sam for a while, trying to process what he just said.

"You've been watching me?" Quackity replied dumbfound

"Yes." Sam replied with a straight face.

Quackity doesn't know how to respond, and just moves on.

"Alright, well why did you say heartbreak then? How would you know what I'm feeling?" Quackity says a little defensively.

He wasn't trying to rude to Sam, but he isn't in a good place either and Sam knew that.

"I know everything Mr. Q." Sam says "Why don't we go for a walk and talk? I'm sure you need to get out of the house." Sam finishes and holds his hand out for Quackity to take.

Although Quackity rather stay home and mope, he knows he needs a break from it and takes Sam's hand.

They walk together in silence for a while, until Sam stops walking.

"Hey why did we stop?" Quackity asks looking up to Sam and then realizing where they were.

"This is one of my favorite spots to watch the sun go down. It's just perfect." Sam replied.

Quackity was still astonished by the view.

They had been on top of a mountain that overlooked everything.

"Sam this is beautiful, holy shit." Quackity said while still looking around.

"That's not why I brought you here though." Sam sys looking at Quackity. "What happened to you Mr. Q, what happened that's had you so heartbroken?" Sam said softly, still holding Quackity's hand.

Quackity's eyes teared up again, and he laughed.

"It's nothing really, I just had a moment with someone and then got rejected." Quackity said looking down towards the ground.

"I had been wanting to be with them for so long you know." He continued, "It's just hard, I should've known."

Quackity continues to talk to Sam about all his feelings, everything that he had been holding in had come out, and he couldn't stop it. Sam listened and made sure to comfort Mr. Q while he was talking about everything.

Quackity continued to open up to Sam about things he didn't even realize he felt, and know Sam knew everything, but Quackity was okay with that.

"Thank you for listening to all of this Sam." Quackity said wiping tears from his eyes. "You've helped me with so much, and I just keep adding more to your plate."

"No Mr. Q, it's okay. I love being here for you, you're never a burden here okay?" Sam said to Quackity with a smile.

They both stared at each other for a while in silence, just appreciating each other company.

"Thank you, Sam, really. With all seriousness, you're one of the best people I have met." Quackity says to break the silence.

Sam smiles at him "Thank you for opening up to me."

They both smile at each other and look towards the sun.

"It's about to set." Quackity says

"Good observations Mr. Q." Sam says with a slight giggle, which made Quackity playfully punch him and laugh as well.

"It's nice to hear your laugh. I've missed it." Sam says still looking at the sun.

Quackity stares at Sam.

Sam really has been the only one that has stuck with him through all of this.

Quackity lunges at Sam and engulfs him in a hug. Sam was taken back by this gesture, but immediately hugs Quackity back.

Quackity squeezes Sam tightly and says, "Thank you for staying with me."

Sam tears up slightly and squeezing Quackity back in response.

They stay like that for a while until Quackity let go and smiled at Sam, to which Sam smiled back.

"Let's watch the sunset. It always looks amazing up here." Sam said while sitting down on the edge of the cliff.

Quackity sits right next to him and leans his head on Sam's shoulder, and in response, Sam wrapped his arm around Quackity.

"I love you Sam" Quackity says, still looking at the sun set.

"I love you too Mr. Q." Sam said back and squeezed Quackity a little, which made them both laugh, and they continued to sit there together and watch the sun set.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> I enjoyed writing it >:)  
> Hope you guys are all doing well and having good day!  
> And hey if you aren't, then I'm sorry, I hope you have a good day soon okay? And you can do this, I believe in you!  
> Now enjoy this chapter!

Karl POV:

After the Quackity situation happened Karl has been alone for days. No one had come to see him like usual, no one even had asked about him. Nothing and no one seemed to care that he had been gone.

Karl had been lonelier than ever. He always had someone there for him, and he still needed someone to be there with him, especially now.

He had been hurting more than usual recently. He knew he messed up with Quackity, and he knew that Sapnap probably did not want to see him, but he didn't care. Karl needed someone and after finally building up the energy to go see another person, he goes to the only person he knows might answer the door when he knocks.

It was late at night, and Karl was now debating whether or not he should knock, but the door Infront of him opens in his surprise.

"Why are you here Karl." The person asked.

"Please let me in. I just want to talk." Karl replied, and in response the person let Karl in.

As the person closes the door they sigh.

"What do you need this late at night Karl."

"I needed you." Karl responded looking towards the ground

"Karl, please. It's late at night, why are you here." They responded

"I know I messed us up Sapnap, I messed up everything. But I need you right now, so please...let me stay here with you for a while." Karl said looking up at the brown eyes he once knew so well.

They both haven't spoken in more than a week, and the last time they did it didn't end well.

Sapnap sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright Karl, stay here for a while."

'Thank you Sapnap." Karl said back, almost going to hug the man, but stopping himself.

"Do you want anything to drink." Sapnap asked.

"Sure." Karl answered, and without saying what drink he wanted Sapnap walked off, and when he came back, he brought Karl a monster.

Even if they've been separated for a little while Sapnap still was nice to Karl.

With drinks in hand Sapnap lead them to his couch so they could sit down and talk.

It was Awkward at first, but Karl started off the conversation by apologizing for his actions.

Karl apologized for everything he did and told Sapnap about everything that had happened in the past few months.

Every single thing, every single thought, every feeling Karl had felt.

He told Sapnap everything about Quackity, even the kiss, and even though Karl thought Sapnap would be angry, he just stayed there with him, comforting him and listening to everything Karl had said, so he kept going. Spilling every detail from his life out to Sapnap.

Karl even started crying, and out of embarrassment he looked away from Sapnap. But as Karl calmed himself down and held back his tears, he looked back over to Sapnap and noticed that he too had started to cry into his hands.

The tears were silent, but looking at him the way Karl was, you could tell he in distress.

Karl tried to comfort Sapnap but as soon as he did, Sapnap got up, and with tears still slowly falling from his eyes he said,

"Thank you, Karl. For telling me all this." And took a deep breath. "But it does hurt me too you know. It's like I was in love with you, and you just weren't in love with me, but someone else."

He said with a shaky breath.

"I'm very upset, but I understand that you can't control your feelings. I just wish you would've told me earlier." Sapnap said while falling back on the couch. And putting his head in his hands.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Karl said quietly back to Sapnap.

"Please stop saying sorry like it fixes all of this Karl." Sapnap said which caught Karl off guard.

"I don't know if you telling me all this was the only reason that you came here, but I'm going to let you know now, that this is over now." Sapnap said while looking back up to Karl, who was even more shocked at what Sapnap had just said.

"But- What- what do you mean?" Karl replied

"We're over. Officially now Karl." Sapnap said nicely but sternly as well.

"I love you Karl, sand I have been in love with you for so long, and I never thought that this would end. But you clearly are not in love with me, and I am not going to keep myself in a one-sided relationship." He said to Karl

"You need to figure yourself out before you go back into anything. Don't go try to get with Quackity without understanding your feelings first." Sapnap continued. "And I'm sorry if this wasn't how you wanted this night to end, but I won't hurt myself to make you feel better about yourself. I love you Karl, and I will always love you and be here for you, but I need time away from you." Sapnap finished while standing up and walking towards the door.

"Have a goodnight Karl." Sapnap said while opening the door.

Karl was shocked, but he got up and walked to Sapnap.

"I love you too Sapnap. Thank you for listening to all this and being here for me even though it hurt you. I hope we can be friends again one day." Karl said with tears in his eyes looking down at the ground.

And before Karl walked out the house, Sapnap grabbed him and gave him a hug.

They both hugged each other tight with tears in their eyes, and when they finally let go of each other they both said, 'I love you' and went their separate ways.

A Karl was walking away from Sapnaps place, everything hit him at once.

He just lost everything.

He just lost both the people he loved and cared for the most, and neither would come back to him.

All the pain came out all at once, and Karl fell to the floor on his knees and let it all out.

He sat there and cried, just letting it out.

He ruined everything.

And now, nothing would be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO hello! How'd you like it? Was good? Decent? Did it hurt you in any way?
> 
> Well, whatever you thought or however it made you feel I hope you at least liked this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual, but I hope you guys like it! The next couple of chapters will probably be more eventful and more about the smp than others. Though I'm still not making that the main concept of this story I swear.
> 
> ANYWAYS hope you guys enjoy and thank you for always reading!

Quackity POV:

The big day was finally here.

All the preparations for the festival had been finished, and it looked amazing.

Quackity and Sam had gone together to the festival, in hopes of a good time.

"Wow, Tubbo and Fundy did an amazing job with these decorations." Sam said in awe as he looked around at his surroundings.

Quackity nodded in agreement, also looking around at what Tubbo and Fundy had done with the place.

Since Quackity "helped" them decorate the festival area, he was able to show up a little earlier than everyone else, and he decided to bring Sam along with him.

"Man Tubbo, this is great." Quackity said as him and Sam walked up to Tubbo.

Fundy had been off to the side checking everything, making sure it was all perfect.

"Thank you, big q," Tubbo replied "I just hope that Schlatt likes it." Tubbo said with a nervous chuckle.

With the mention of Schlatt's name Quackity had gotten nervous. It had been over a month since Quackity and Schlatt's last interaction, and it wasn't a good last interaction.

Sam noticed Quackity's nervousness and held his arm in reassurance.

Quackity looked at Sam and smiled.

"I apologize, I'm just worried that he'll do something bad to me, or us." Quackity whispered while rubbing his arm.

"It's okay to be nervous, just remember he let you leave okay. And I'm here, and I'm not going to let something bad happen to you." Sam quietly replied with the reassuring smile that always seemed to calm Quackity down.

Quackity let out a shaky breath and went to hold Sam's hand, which Sam accepted and held Quackity's hand back giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"OH! Guys let me show you these umbrellas Fundy made! Aren't they cool!" Tubbo said excitedly while running to the nearest umbrella.

Tubbo continued to run around excitedly and show the two men the cool decorations he and Fundy had worked so hard on together.

"And last but not least the podium for Schlatt we made." Tubbo said while putting his arms in the air and pointing to the huge podium with a waterfall coming down from it.

"Wow." Both Sam and Quackity said in unison which caused them to laugh at each other.

"Tubbo, this is amazing. You and Fundy really went all out." Sam said while giving Tubbo a pat on the back

"Thanks, big man" Tubbo said with a smile

"Hey, the guest will start showing up now, just a heads up." Fundy said as he was walking towards the group.

"Perfect timing for me then I guess." Someone said from behind the group.

They all turned around and saw Schlatt standing there.

"Schlatt! What do you think?" Tubbo asked waiting for what he hoped to be a positive answer.

"It looks good. You and Fundy did well enough." Schlatt answered

"Hello Quackity, and Sam." Schlatt said with a nod, to which Sam waved and Quackity ignored.

"Schlatt let me show you all the cool builds we made!" Tubbo said while grabbing Schlatt's hand and pulling him to the umbrellas.

Sam squeezed Quackity's hand in reassurance again.

"Why don't we go talk to the others that are joining us now?" Sam said with a smile

"That sounds good. Thank you, Sam.," Quackity said, squeezing Sam's hand back.

They both walked to the entrance and greeted everyone who was coming through.

Tubbo and Schlatt join them in greeting people, and they give everyone a tour of the place.

Tubbo shows everyone the fun games he and Fundy built, and everyone starts playing around.

As everyone is playing games Quackity looks around for someone but can't seem to find them.

Sam notices and asks, "Who are you looking for Mr. Q?"

"In all honesty, I was trying to see if Karl was here. Doesn't seem like he is though." Quackity said sadly, which caused Sam to give him a little side hug.

Quackity and Sam watched the fellow SMP member play games and even played some themselves, but soon the fun came to an end.

"Attention everyone! It's time to go to the Podium for a special reading from Tubbo!" Fundy had said loudly to all the guests.

Everyone heading to the podium and found a seat.

Sam gave Quackity a pat on the back and a 'good luck' as they separated.

Quackity, Fundy, Tubbo, and Schlatt all made their way to stand on the podium in the assigned seats.

Schlatt began by giving a speech, then allowing Tubbo to speak.

But soon everything went wrong.

Schlatt accused Tubbo of being a spy and threatened his life. He trapped the boy in a box he couldn't escape.

"Schlatt?" Quackity said, but Schlatt ignored him and kept going on, and that's when everything went wrong.

Schlatt called Technoblade to the podium and was trying to force him to shoot Tubbo.

"Schlatt!" Quackity screamed while running towards Tubbo, trying to save him from what was about to happen.

BANG!

Everything went blurry for Quackity.

He fell to the floor in pain.

It took a minute for him to come back.

As he tried to get up, he heard screams from all around him.

Everything was a blur.

"Tubbo." Quackity said weakly looking for the young boy.

Quackity saw Tubbo laying on the floor unconscious.

"Tubbo." Quackity said again trying his best to move towards the kid.

"Tubbo please wake up." Quackity said, inching closer the Tubbo's still body waiting for a response.

"Tubbo please." He said with tear filled eyes.

A foot stepped between Quackity and Tubbo.

Quackity looked up to see Schlatt standing over Tubbo's body, kicking it to see if the body had been limp or not.

Satisfied with what he did, Schlatt laughed. Then he turned to Quackity, smiled, and kicked him unconscious, and everything went black.

After what felt like a few moments, Quackity finally woke up.

Everything was still blurry, but he knew he was not at the podium anymore.

"H-hello" Quackity said while trying to get up.

"Don't you dare get up Mr. Q." Someone said but Quackity couldn't comprehend who it was.

"Please just stay laying down." The voice said, and Quackity listened.

It took a good minute before his eyesight wasn't blurry anymore, and with his eyesight back he looked around to see where he was.

He couldn't really tell where he was, but it seemed as though he was in a cave of some sort.

"I'm back, and you better still be laying down." He heard a voice say.

As he looked at who was talking, he saw Sam holding some water.

"Hello." Quackity said while trying to get up and groaning from the pain.

"Please just stay laying down." Sam said while rushing towards Quackity to put him back down.

"Sam, where are we." Quackity asked

"Somewhere where Wilbur and Tommy have been hiding. We should be safe here till you recover." Sam said while giving Quackity some water.

Quackity accepted the water and tried to sit up a little bit to drink it.

Sam helped him then immediately made him lay back down.

Quackity relaxed for a minute but it didn't last long. Quackity's memory was starting to come back.

"Sam. Where's Tubbo." Quackity said and started to get worried.

"Sam where is he." He continued to say while forcing his body to get up, but Sam was holding him down.

'Sam let go of me dammit. Where is the boy!" Quackity started to say louder but Sam kept holding him down.

"Quackity please stop. He's safe." Sam said back, but Quackity kept trying to get up.

"Where is he Sam. I need to see him." Quackity said louder and became even more worried.

Quackity kept trying to force himself free from Sam, but when he almost made it free Sam yelled at him.

"Quackity! Stop now!" Sam screamed at Quackity, which surprised him enough to relax and for Sam to push him back down.

"God Quackity he's safe. Please stop, you'll only hurt yourself more." Sam said while putting enough weight on Quackity so he couldn't move.

Quackity was still shocked that Sam yelled at him. Sam's very calm and always has been.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, but you needed to calm down." Sam said, almost as though he was reading Quackity's mind.

"No, it's fine, I'm sorry." Quackity said. "Can you please tell me what happened. I only remember seeing Tubbo laying on the floor." Quackity said again with tears in his eyes.

Sam sighed and explained everything that happened.

"Everything was all fun and games until Schlatt told Techno to blow Tubbo up. If it wasn't for you jumping in the way Mr. Q, I believe today would've been a day of mourning." Sam said

"You saved his life, but almost lost yours. I really thought I lost you a while back, but I just kept hoping you'd come back to me." Sam finished.

Quackity was in awe. He barely remembered anything from before he passed out.

"Wilbur and Tommy helped me bring you and Tubbo back here. Tubbo woke up a while ago and thankfully doesn't have any major damage. You on the other hand, did take some." Sam said while touching Quackity's cheek.

"ow Sam." Quackity said flinching.

Quackity was confused on why he flinched. He didn't feel anything on his cheek until Sam had touched it.

He brought his own hand up to his cheek and flinched from the pain again. But he touched it again, and felt something like a cut on his face?

"What happened to my cheek?" Quackity asked Sam

"The explosion had hit part of your face. It made as big gash. I cleaned it and everything for you, but it's going to leave a scar." Sam said with a frown.

"I'm sorry" Sam said

"No Sam don't say sorry. This wasn't you're doing." Quackity replied and put his hand on Sam's.

"Thank you for saving me." Quackity said to Sam, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam replied with a small smile, but someone walked in.

"Quackity." The person said, and when Quackity looked at them his eyes immediately teared up.

"Tubbo." Quackity said back, this time forcing himself to get up with Sam's help and running to the boy, which was painful but Quackity didn't care

"Tubbo." He said while hugging the boy as tight as he could. "God, I thought you were dead"

Tubbo and him hugged for a while, both thankful that the other was alive.

"I thought you were dead too." Tubbo said in tears

"Well, I'm not, and you aren't either." Quackity replied and let go of Tubbo and grabbed his face gently.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" Quackity questioned Tubbo, who shook his head no

"Thank you Quackity. Thank you for saving my life." Tubbo said, still crying.

Quackity pulled the boy in for another hug and said, "I'd always save you Tubbo."

They pulled away from each other again and smiled at each other.

"Is your face okay?" Tubbo asked while pointing to where Quackity's new cut was.

"Thanks to Sam it is." Quackity said while looking at Sam, who waved at them both with a smile.

Tubbo waved back at Sam.

Tommy and Wilbur then walked into the room.

"Hello Big Q." Tommy said while walking up to Tubbo.

"Big Q. Thank you for saving our Tubbo." Wilbur said while walking up to Quackity and shaking his hand.

"You two are free to stay here in refuge whenever you need." Wilbur said to both him and Sam and letting go of Quackity hand.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we do have a plan to go over." Wilbur said while waving his hand and going to leave the room.

"Wait. What plan." Quackity said before they left.

Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other, almost as if they were talking through their minds.

Tommy nodded at Wilbur and said "Come with us. Both of you."

Sam and Quackity obeyed and followed Tommy to a secret room.

"Schlatt seemed to find out about our original plan, but we have backups."

As they all went over the plans together, they decided their next spy would be Quackity.

Everyone knew Quackity and Schlatt had been close before, and Wilbur wanted to use that.

Quackity at first was reluctant to the plan, but he knew that if he didn't help them out Schlatt might take over everything.

"So, we all agree on this plan then?" Tommy said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Remember to be careful. Stay safe, and if you need to, come back here." Wilbur said, while giving Quackity a map to where they had been.

"We're calling it Pogtopia." Tommy said with a big smile.

They all went over the plan one more time and then Sam and Quackity left.

They both headed back to Manburg, but before they got there, they separated to avoid suspicion.

"Be safe please Mr. Q, and please get me if you're ever in trouble." Sam said while giving Quackity a big hug.

"I will Sam." Quackity replied, hugging Sam back then parting ways from him.

Quackity didn't want to admit it to the Pogtopia group but he was scared. He didn't think he could do this. He just kept overthinking.

Quackity had little faith in himself, but he knew he needed to try his best or everything would get worse.

When Quackity finally got back to Manburg it was eerily quiet. No one was around.

It was almost creepy, but Quackity then saw someone sitting on a bench not too far away.

Quackity walked to the bench and soon realized who it was.

"Hi." Quackity said, sitting next to the person.

"hello." They replied.

"Are you okay?" Quackity asked.

The person looked up at Quackity with tear filled eyes.

It was Sapnap. Not who Quackity was expecting.

"Do I look okay." Sapnap said

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Quackity said while getting up, trying to leave this awkward situation.

"Wait Quackity. I'm sorry. Can I talk to you really quick?" Sapnap said quietly

Quackity stared at him without answering

"Please..." Sapnap said, which caused Quackity to go and sit back down next to him.

"Karl told me about you." Sapnap said causing Quackity to gulp nervously.

Sapnap looked up at Quackity and realized he had gotten nervous.

"I'm sorry I know that was blunt, but it's true." Sapnap said

"I'm not mad at you or anything I swear. If anything, I'm just upset at Karl." He spoke

"And I figured that because you two were kind of a thing as well that I could talk to you. I thought you'd understand me best." He said softly "I left him you know. When he told me about everything that happened with you guys, and how he felt. I don't know, I just couldn't do it anymore. All the secrets and lies. It had been happening for months and I didn't even know." He said with a scoff at the end.

"I'm sorry Sapnap. I never intended for any of this to happen. I should've just stayed quiet about how I felt it's my fault I- "Quackity started to say but Sapnap cut him off.

"No, it's not your fault. It's not anyone fault. You can't control who you fall for." Sapnap said to Quackity "It wasn't your fault he fell for you, and you did the right thing by putting your feeling out there. I would've done the same." Sapnap continued. "I just wish he would've talked to me about it sooner you know?" He said looking at Quackity.

"I'm sorry for making you listen to this. I'm sure he hurt you too and I'm just here complaining about my feelings. Do you want to talk about your side of this story?" Sapnap asked but Quackity didn't know how to answer.

"Nothing really happened. He just rejected me, so I left him." Quackity replied but Sapnap knew he was holding back.

"Well, if you ever really want to talk about it, you're welcome to visit me. I promise I won't make it awkward or anything. I just think since we both were in a similar situation; we could talk about it together." Sapnap replied with a slight smile. "I'll leave you alone now though. Thank you for listening even if you didn't want to." Sapnap said while getting up and patting Quackity's back before he left.

Quackity stayed on the bench, thinking about it all.

He was surprised that Sapnap had felt the way he did, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful that Sapnap didn't hate him.

Maybe he would take Sapnap up on that offer.

Quackity stayed on the bench for a little longer, thinking about how crazy of a day it had been.

He sat there and watched the sun set on a day that he knew would always be remembered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the last chapter I've writer so far, so an update will come soon!   
> Reminder that I did write this first on wattpad so I'm going to wait a little longer for the next update, which means it'll probably just be next week that I update instead of this week!  
> Anyways, this is a shorter chapter, last minute too I won't lie so I do apologize for it maybe being a little worse than others, but I hope you guys like it and enjoyed this chapter!

Karl:

It was the day of the festival, but Karl decided to skip out on it. He couldn't bear to see Quackity or Sapnap anytime soon, so he stayed home all day and slept.

When Karl finally wakes up, its night.

He assumed the festival had been over and done with and goes outside to look at it since no one would be there, but when he arrives, he sees someone kneeling on the ground.

Karl is hesitant, but soon walks up to the person.

"Hey, why are you here?" Karl asks the figure.

The person stands up and looks at Karl.

"Oh! Fundy hey what's up." Karl asks

"What do you mean what's up?" Fundy asks which confuses Karl.

"We're you at the festival today Karl?" Fundy asks to which Karl shook his head no.

Fundy sighed "Then you don't know what happened." He said, confusing Karl more.

"Let's sit somewhere." Fundy says walking towards a bench, and motioning for Karl to follow, so he did.

Together they sat on the bench and Fundy went over everything that happened at the Festival.

At first everything just seemed like fun and games to Karl, but as Fundy continued Karl felt his heart drop.

Fundy then explained how everyone had been able to run away, but how he didn't know what happened to Tubbo, Quackity, and Schlatt.

"Wait, s-so you don't know what happened to Quackity?" Karl asked with a shaky voice

"No, I didn't see him or Tubbo leave I don't know where the- "Fundy started to say, but Karl had gotten up and began running away, leaving Fundy confused and upset because Karl didn't let him finish.

Once Karl heard that Fundy didn't know what happened to Quackity, fear took over, and Karl started running to where he knew Quackity lived.

Karl was hoping that just maybe Quackity had been able to get home.

Once Karl arrived at Quackity's house he started banging on the door.

"Quackity! Quackity please open up!" He screamed at the door, slowly beginning to panic.

"Quackity hello! Please open up please!" Karl kept screaming.

With every knock unanswered panic filled Karl more and more.

"Quackity please!" Karl screamed into the door.

He kept going and going, screaming into the door hoping someone would open it. But no one did.

He slammed the door one last time crying out "Quackity" in hope that his old friend would open the door, but nothing happened.

He didn't know where else Quackity could be, he didn't know what happened to him either.

Karl hit the door and began crying.

"Karl...?" Someone from behind him said.

Karl froze up instantly. The voice sounded familiar, but Karl couldn't tell who it was.

But when Karl turned around to look at who called his name relief filled his body.

"Q-Quackity." Karl said with relief

Quackity stood there staring at Karl.

"I-I-I heard about what h-happened" Karl says quietly "I was worried. I didn't know if something had happened to you."

Karl steps towards Quackity staring at his cheek where a new huge cut had appeared.

"Y-your cheek" Karl said as he walked closer to Quackity, then touching his cheek, being careful not to touch the cut.

"are, are you okay?" Karl asked softly but Quackity didn't answer.

Karl looked back up at Quackity and saw that he had been staring at Karl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Karl said stepping back, then clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, um I can just go. I just needed to make sure you were okay." Karl whispers and starts to walk away, but Quackity grabs his arm and stops him.

"Despite everything that has happened between us, you still came here looking for me, just to make sure I was okay?" Quackity asked softly

Karl gulped, "W-well yes. No one knows what happened to you or Tubbo. And w-when Fundy told me he didn't know what happened to you I just, I panicked, and I had to find you and I- " Karl kept going but was stopped when Quackity pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Karl." Quackity said quietly, squeezing Karl tightly.

Karl didn't know what to do, he was frozen, but Quackity just kept holding him. So, he slowly hugged Quackity back, and they stayed like that for a while.

Karl melted in Quackity embrace, he had missed this feeling. Him and Quackity had been away from each other for so long.

Tears began to fall from Karl's eyes as they hugged.

"I've missed you so much." Karl whispered to Quackity, which caused Quackity to squeeze Karl closer to him as a response.

Karl squeezed him closer as well.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you Quackity." Karl said quietly "It was wrong of me to do, and I should've handled it better. I'm so sorry, I hope one day you can forgive me." He said with a heavy breath.

Although it may have been a bad moment to bring that night up, Karl felt like he needed to, and in that moment the need became too strong.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and Quackity loosened his hug.

"I'm sorry too Karl." Quackity said causing Karl to look up at him in confusion.

"I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. I should've waited and told you properly how I felt." Quackity said with a sigh "Maybe one day, you too can forgive me." He finished with a smile. Karl nodded his head in response, and they both hugged each other one last time before parting ways again.

And although that wasn't the reason Karl had gone to see Quackity, he was happy with what had happened.

Karl hoped that maybe, just maybe, soon they would become friends again, and that was all Karl needed to keep going.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> A new chapter for you all hope you like it.  
> Also thinking about writing another story with more smp character, just don't know who yet.   
> Leaning towards DNF just cause ik there okay with it, but I don't know yet.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for reading!

Quackity POV:  
Quackity shot up from his bed with fear in his heart. He had forgotten where he was and immediately started to panic. All around his was darkness, and he couldn’t see.  
He had no idea where he was or who had been around, if anyone had been around him, so he called out for the only person he trusted.  
“Sam!” he yelled out in panic.  
No answer.  
“Sam!” he screamed again looking for his friend but when he didn’t answer back again, he started to panic more. It started getting hard for him to breathe, and he soon began to hyperventilate.  
He tried his best to try to move but it was like his body was frozen.  
“Quackity?” Someone yelled out, then someone dropped down right in front of him but Quackity’s eyes were blurry with tears and he couldn’t tell who it was.  
“Sam?” Quackity managed to sputter out.  
“Yes. Quackity it’s Sam it’s okay.” Sam said worriedly  
“I’m here I’m right here.” Sam said pulling Quackity in for an embrace.  
Quackity quickly went into Sam’s arms and started to calm down.  
“You’re okay. I’m here.” Sam said softly to Quackity while rubbing his back trying to calm his friend down.  
This had happened before. Quackity would have a nightmare about the festival and wake up screaming for Sam. It had gotten better recently, but the fact that it was still happening worried Sam. He tried his best to help Quackity, but not much was working, and it hurt Sam knowing his friend was going through something that he could not help much with.   
When Quackity would calm down and remember where he was and who was with him, he’d always apologize to Sam. He felt like a burden, but Sam never hinted at him being one.  
“I’m sorry” Quackity said while crying into Sam’s shoulder. “I can’t stop them I’m sorry.” He continued.  
Sam felt a ping in his chest, “No no no, don’t be sorry it is okay. This isn’t your fault.” Sam said trying to comfort Quackity.   
“Thank you for being here for me.” Quackity said, and Sam squeezed him as a response.  
“Why don’t I stay with you for the rest of the night. We don’t have to sleep we can just talk.” Sam suggested and pulled away from Quackity who nodded his head ‘yes’.  
They stayed together for the rest of the night talking about anything that came to their minds.   
After a couple hours of talking Quackity fell asleep on Sam, which Sam didn’t mind. As long as Mr. Q was getting the peaceful sleep he deserved, Sam didn’t care about what he had to do for it.  
It was the next day, and Quackity was bored out of his mind.  
Wilbur and Tommy tended to plan the war by themselves before they told it to everyone else, so Quackity had nothing to do today. He had already done his daily duties and chores and it was only noon.  
“I’m so bored.” Quackity said with a loud groan, tilting his head back to see Sam standing behind him.  
“Hello there” Sam said  
Quackity screamed.  
“Dammit Sam you scared me.” Quackity said with his hand on his chest.  
“Sorry.” Sam said with a smile. “I heard you say you were bored. Do you want to do something?” He asked.  
“Yes please.” Quackity responded “I don’t think I can last much longer.” He continued while putting the back of his hand on his forehead and fell back slowly as a joke.  
Sam laughed and caught him.   
“Don’t worry, I am here to save you.” He said with a chuckle.  
Quackity got back up and laughed along with Sam, then they headed out.   
They didn’t have many places to go since they were trying to stay hidden, but Sam had found this huge tree that was covered so they decided to climb it.  
Sam stayed behind Quackity to make sure he wouldn’t fall, so Quackity kept pretending to lose his grip just to freak Sam out. Though Sam didn’t like it, Quackity seemed to enjoy his discomfort so Sam went along with it.  
They both finally reached the top and sat staring at the sky.   
They couldn’t see much due to the other trees in the way, but they could almost see Manburg.  
“Do you ever miss it.” Quackity asked.  
“Of course.” Sam replied and they both sighed.  
“I wish it didn’t have to come to this, but we can’t change it now. We just have to hope for the best.” Sam said looking at Quackity with a smile on his face.  
Quackity smiled back and put his arm around Sam, and Sam did it back.  
They sat and talked there for hours, reliving good memories and cracking jokes. They had a great time together just relaxing and forgetting about everything that had been happening.   
“So, have you talked to Karl recently?” Sam asked   
“No.” Quackity answered. “I would like to go see him, but I don’t know how Wilbur would react. I don’t want him to think I’m the traitor.”   
“Well why don’t you go visit Karl tonight. I can cover for you.” Sam suggested  
“Are you sure? You’d think it would work.” Quackity asked, and Sam shook his head yes.  
“If anything, bad happens I will say you went to go get stuff from your house, and I’ll still cover for you. I don’t think he’ll suspect anything from it.” Sam continued, “But if you’re going to go, do it now. It’s getting dark.”  
Quackity didn’t even have to think about it any longer. He wanted to see Karl again, so he went.  
“Thank you, Sam.,” Quackity said as he jumped down from the tree and ran towards Karl’s place.  
He had to make sure to be quiet and sneaky, and since it was night it wasn’t that hard.   
When he finally got to Karl’s place no one was there, but the door was unlocked, so he let himself in.   
He didn’t have to wait long for someone to come home.  
Quackity made sure to hide just in case it wasn’t Karl, but when he saw that very familiar purple jacket, he knew he was good.  
He came out from hiding and waited for Karl to turn around and look at him.  
“Hello.” Quackity said, which scared Karl.  
“Quackity?” Karl said quiet loudly out of shock.  
“Shhh keep it down, no one can know I’m here.” Quackity whispered and walked towards Karl.  
“I wanted to see you, so I figured I would just sneak over. I hope that’s fine.” Quackity said  
“Yeah of course that’s fine.” Karl replied and they both hugged each other.  
“I’ve missed you man.” Quackity said  
“I’ve missed you too. How are you? Is everything okay?” Karl asked touching that long scar across Quackity’s face.  
“Does it still hurt?” Karl asked concerned.   
Quackity held Karl’s hand on his face and smiled, “No its okay now. Sam helped me take care of it.” He said and let go of Karl’s hand, “And to answer your other questions, I’m okay, and yes everything is good right now. How are you?”  
“Not the best honestly. It’s pretty lonely and boring here.” Karl said with a shrug. “It’s really good to see you though, are you hungry or anything?” Karl asked  
“No, I’m okay right now, but if you were going to eat go ahead.” Quackity responded and Karl nodded.  
“Sit down anywhere you want; I’m just going to get a snack.” Karl said before leaving to his kitchen.  
Quackity took a seat on Karl’s couch and looked around. Nothing had really changed around Karl’s house. Less pictures maybe, but other than that everything was the same.   
“So how is everyone over there doing.” Karl asked as he sat down next to Quackity.  
“They’re all okay. Busy planning. Most of us have a lot of free time. What about here?” Quackity asked  
“Everyone’s just stressed I think, also very busy here. But I don’t know much, I don’t hang around or help them plan.” Karl admitted. “I don’t see the point in helping or being here really. They all just assumed I was with them because I didn’t leave in time.” Karl sighed.  
“I think it’s safer for you to be here.” Quackity said bluntly. “But remember if you’re ever in danger you can come over to us.” Quackity got up and went to Karl window, “If you ever feel unsafe go to that big tree over there and call out for me.” Quackity said and turned around to face Karl.  
“Thank you.” Karl said and then patted the seat next to him. “But enough about the war talk. Let’s catch up, it’s been too long.” Karl said and Quackity obeyed.  
They spent all night catching up and enjoying their time together, and before they knew it, it was almost morning.  
“I’m sorry I dint even realize the time.” Karl said worried “Do you need to go back?” Karl asked but Quackity shook his head no.  
“I think I’m okay, I can stay longer if you’d like.”   
So, he did, but after a couple minutes both of them were asleep on each other.  
Karl Pov  
Karl woke up first when he heard a knock on his door. He made sure not to wake up Quackity and slowly walked over to the door making sure it wasn’t a Manburg member.  
He didn’t want Quackity to get caught, but as he looked out the window, he saw it was Sam, so he opened the door.  
“Hey Karl. Is Quackity still here?” Sam asked.  
“Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep, and he said he didn’t need to go back so I figured it was okay.” Karl responded motioning towards the couch.  
“I was just making sure; I didn’t know if anything happened to him.” Sam replied.  
Karl opened the door wider so Sam could enter.  
“Thank you.” Sam said as he walked inside and went to Quackity.   
“Has he woken up screaming or anything.” Sam asked as he turned around to Karl.  
“No.” Karl said confused “Is there a reason he would?” he asked  
“He’s just been dealing with some trauma from the festival. He has nightmares sometimes, but I’m glad he didn’t have any with you.” Sam said while turning back to Quackity, “He deserves some good sleep.” Sam finished and turned back to Karl.  
“Oh.” Karl said, “I didn’t know.” Karl finished.   
“Sam?” a small voice said.  
Both Karl and Sam looked at Quackity who had finally woken up.   
“Hey Mr. Q. Just came by to make sure you were okay.” Sam said   
“Oh, well good morning then.” He said as he sat up, “Good morning to you too Karl.”   
Karl smiled at Quackity, “Do you two want any breakfast?” He asked and they both shook their heads yes.  
“Can we help make it?” Quackity asked while standing up  
“Yeah of course, I have eggs and bacon we can make, and some milk.” Karl said as he motioned for both of them to follow him in the kitchen.   
“I won’t lie, I’ve never made bacon before.” Sam said which made Karl stop walking.  
“What.” Karl said slowly turning to Sam “Never ever?” He asked and Sam shook his head ‘no’.  
Karl gasped loudly, “Well then we’re changing that. Quackity you can make eggs, right?” Karl asked and Quackity gave him a thumbs up, “perfect then, Sam you’re going to learn to make bacon today.” Karl said excitedly which made Sam laugh  
“I’m excited.” Sam admitted while walking with Karl.  
“good, you should be.” Karl replied   
They all made their way to the kitchen and Karl got out all the ingredients that they needed to make breakfast.   
Karl taught Sam ow to make Bacon and Quackity made the eggs.   
They all had a good time cooking together and a better time eating what they cooked.  
“This bacon is delicious Sam.” Quackity said which made Sam blush.  
“Thank you. And thank you Karl for teaching me how to cook it.” Sam said smiling at Karl who had a mouthful of eggs.  
“Nho Pwoblem” Karl said making everyone laugh.   
They all talked for a while and enjoyed their food, but their time had to end soon.  
“Thank you, Karl, for everything. The food and for watching Mr. Q, but I do think we need to go.” Sam said, “Wilbur might suspect something.” He said looking at Quackity, who nodded his head.  
They all picked up their mess and cleaned everything up.  
“Thank you, guys, for visiting. It was fun and I h ad a good time.” Karl said while giving both of them hugs.  
“Thank you too, maybe ill visit soon again if I can.” Quackity said while waving his hand at Karl, “thank you for letting me stay too.” Quackity said while heading out of Karl’s house.   
“Thank you again Karl.” Sam said with a smile, then he followed Quackity outside.  
They both waved Karl goodbye then left.   
Karl shut his door and sighed.  
That was the most fun he’s had in a while, and he was glad he got to spend time with Quackity and Sam. He wished everyday could be like that, but he held onto the good memories and tried to ignore what was going on around him. But it never lasted long.  
A knock was heard at his door.  
Karl went to open it, “Punz, hey” Karl said   
“Hey Karl. Just came to inform you about what’s going on.” Punz said while handing Karl a piece of paper.  
“the war will take place on the 16th, be prepared. Come train with us too.” Punz said then waved goodbye and left.  
Karl closed the door and read the paper.   
It was all real now, and soon, he would soon have to fight against his own friends.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a shorter chapter but I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you for always reading! I’m glad some of you enjoy my little book!  
> Hope all is well! Have a good day/night/afternoon

Quackity POV  
Sam and Quackity had finally made it back to Pogtopia. It took them longer than usual due to Quackity who kept having to use the restroom.  
“Alright I’m sorry Sam I have a small bladder I can’t help it.” Quackity said to an upset Sam who just huffed in response.  
Quackity groaned  
They continued walking until they saw the whole Pogtopia group outside doing what seemed like training.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Sam asked, walking up to the group.  
“We are training. Didn’t Wilbur tell you?” Niki said   
Sam and Quackity looked at each other confused.  
“No, we haven’t heard anything yet. We were out this morning.” Sam responded.  
“Oh well they came up with a date. For the War, it’s the 16th.” Tubbo said to Sam  
“So, we are all training together while Tommy and Wilbur plan more.” The boy continued.  
Sam nodded to his response and looked at Quackity again.  
“Well, we’ll join you.” Sam said while nodding at Quackity.  
“Here Tubbo, go with Quackity, Niki I’ll go with you.” Sam said and they all nodded in response.  
“Hello Q man, how are you.” Tubbo said while throwing a hit at Quackity who dodged it.  
“I’m good, how about you Tub man?” Quackity asked, dodging yet another attack from Tubbo.  
“Could be better.” Tubbo said while going to hit Quackity again, but this time Quackity grabbed his weapon and swung back at him, stopping right before he hit the boy.  
Quackity smirked at Tubbo “Quackity 1, Tubbo 0” he said while moving the weapon away from Tubbo, who then pulled out another weapon, swinging at Quackity but stopping right before he hit him.  
“Now it’s even.” Tubbo said with a smile, they both laughed and continued to train with each other.  
The four of them all trained together and took turns switching partners to get more familiar with fighting different people.  
After a while they all took a break and ate dinner together.   
They talked and laughed for hours, forgetting about the painful thought of war.

KARL POV  
After Sam and Quackity left, and Punz came for a brief visit, Karl went to where Punz had said to go for training.  
When he got there, he saw everyone fighting harshly, refusing to let anyone but themselves win.  
He saw Schlatt standing in a corner watching the rest of the crew fought each other.  
Karl watched for a while analyzing how Punz and Sapnap would gang up on dream but still fail. It looked like Dream had the upper hand each time.  
Schlatt walked up to Karl and put his arm around him.  
“Aren’t you excited for this war.” Schlatt asked with a proud smile.  
Karl didn’t answer, and continued to watch Dream, yet again, beat Punz and Sapnap.  
“Why don’t you guys take a break.” Schlatt said out loud for everyone to hear.  
The three men all looked at him and nodded.  
Punz and Sapnap went their own way, and Dream walked to Schlatt and Karl.  
“Welcome Karl.” Dream said then began to talk to Schlatt about their plans.  
Karl had zoned out.   
‘Could he even fight as well as them? Or would he just get down right away?’ Karl thought to himself, but a specific someone’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts.  
“Schlatt.” Bad said while walking to them with Skeppy and Ant by his side.  
“hello my friend.” Schlatt said with open arms.  
“I thought they were with Pogtopia?” Karl whispered to Dream  
“They were.” Dream responded with a smirk and then joining bad and Schlatt conversation.  
Karl was shocked, he didn’t know that Bad was working with Manburg, and he doubted Pogtopia knew either.   
Punz then walked up to Karl and offered him help with training, which Karl accepted, but he couldn’t get his mind off of the Bad situation.   
After they all trained together for a while Schlatt finally called everyone off.  
Everyone went off together except Karl.  
He made sure everyone was gone before he started to walk home, but before he reached his house, he took a different turn.  
He had to tell Quackity about Bad, so he headed to the big tree Quackity had told him about.   
It took Karl a while before he found where he thought the tree was.  
“Quackity.” Karl said out loud “Quackity?” He said a little louder, but not too loud.  
He looked around to see if anyone was near, but no luck.   
Karl decided he’d just try again tomorrow, but as he was walking away, he heard a twig snap.  
“Quackity is that you?” Karl said worriedly.  
He saw someone coming out from behind a tree.  
“Quackity, hey its Karl I needed to talk to yo-“ Karl started to say but stopped once he got close enough to see who the person was.   
“W-Wilbur?” Karl said nervously   
“Hello there Karl.”


End file.
